


Бой барабанов

by Ли-кo (LiKo)



Series: Легенды Парадайза [3]
Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Other, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-04-09
Packaged: 2021-04-20 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKo/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8-%D0%BAo
Summary: Вот уже много лет люди живут на Парадайзе бок о бок с ксеноморфами. Прошли две войны, отстроили свои города заново, и вроде бы всё идёт спокойно... Но странные события начинают происходить в Ковенанте - самом первом городе, построенном колонистами с корабля "Завет".
Series: Легенды Парадайза [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583053
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Фандом**: Чужой: Завет/Люди Икс, но в данный момент это уже почти оридж  
**Персонажи**: ОМП, ОКП (оригинальный ксенский персонаж), и совсем второстепенно Дэвид 8, Уолтер  
**Жанр**: наверно, это таки фантастика, плюс немножко драма, немножко хоррор, и может быть, чуть-чуть детектив  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: не мои, а жаль...  
**Предупреждение**: ООС Дэвида, потому что я уже совсем забила на пафос. Читать на свой страх и риск.  
**Примечание**: это продолжение фанфиков [Ветер, который колышет пшеницу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087255) и [Зёрна пшеницы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385131), события происходят, спустя 264 года после событий фильма "Чужой: Завет".  
**От автора**: к этой истории есть иллюстрации, нарисованные замечательной художницей Еленой Саморядовой, за что ей моё огромное спасибо!   
Если вам что-то не нравится, очень прошу вас в таком случае оставить своё мнение при себе. Всё-таки я трепетная фиялка.
> 
> **Краткое содержание:** Вот уже много лет люди живут на Парадайзе бок о бок с ксеноморфами. Прошли две войны, отстроили свои города заново, и вроде бы всё идёт спокойно... Но странные события начинают происходить в Ковенанте - самом первом городе, построенном колонистами с корабля "Завет". 
> 
> **Статус**: в процессе  
**Публикация на других ресурсах**: параллельно выкладывается в группе [Дэвид и его ксеноморфы](https://vk.com/club155486417), и на АО3, любая другая публикация запрещена в любом виде.
> 
>   


**Пролог**

**240 год Колонизации.**  
За большим внутренним окном коридора было хорошо видно просторную светлую больничную палату. На заправленной кровати сидел темноволосый мальчик лет трёх - перебирал лежащие вокруг него игрушки, то и дело ловил укатывающийся в бок шарик из серых резиновых нитей. Мальчик всё время посматривал через это окно на стоящих в коридоре людей, но снова отвлекался на игрушки.  
Обычный ребёнок, голубоглазый, белокожий, на щеках веснушки...  
Если бы обычный...  
Мисс Тайлер с тихим вздохом повернулась к своему собеседнику:  
\- Он хорошо развит для своего возраста. Кто бы его ни растил, он уделил достаточно внимания ребёнку. Мальчик здоров, насколько мы можем судить сейчас, хорошо питается, испытывает интерес к происходящему... но я не могу сказать, в чём ещё выразится его особенность. Нужно время. Зачастую у детей многое проявляется только в подростковом возрасте, в таком юном - крайне редко. Сейчас мы можем видеть только явные внешние проявления. Но этот ген у него... есть.  
\- Я понимаю, о чём вы, мисс Тайлер, - её собеседник не сводил печального взгляда с ребёнка. - Но и вы должны понимать, что он отличается от ваших подопечных.  
\- Это-то я прекрасно понимаю. Честно говоря, впервые вижу такой случай.  
\- Что говорит по этому поводу доктор Грир?  
\- Говорит, что ребёнок здоров, - она просто пожала плечами. - Патологий не наблюдается, организм в прекрасном состоянии. Скорее всего, он совсем не будет болеть, будет более подвижен, чем другие дети... но в то же время это совершенно не влияет на его внимание.  
\- Это хорошо, я рад, - говоривший улыбнулся. - Я бы хотел забрать его домой как можно скорее.  
\- Но... - мисс Тайлер моргнула. - Вы уверены? Может быть...  
\- Мисс Тайлер, - безупречно вежливая улыбка. - Малыш провёл в лесу один две недели и даже не заработал истощение. У него потрясающая способность к выживанию. А я смогу найти время и уделить ему достаточно внимания, чтобы выживать не приходилось. Хотелось бы услышать ваши рекомендации как психолога, а не абстрактного доброжелателя. Ребёнку нужна семья. Вы готовы дать ему это?  
Она снова моргнула, попыталась собраться с мыслями. Её собеседник терпеливо ждал ответа. Под взглядом его спокойных голубых глаз становилось немного не по себе.  
В конце концов, ей удалось взять себя в руки:  
\- Как психолог... могу сказать следующее. Он не считает потерю матери трагедией, это немного настораживает, но, думаю, со временем станет понятнее, как он это воспринимает. В данный момент психологически он здоров. Относиться к его поведению лучше, учитывая то, что в какой-то мере он всё-таки хищник. Не стоит в питании ограничивать потребности в мясе, ну, в этом вы и сами разберётесь, лучше меня понимаете эту сторону вопроса. Малыш очень подвижный, будет разумнее, позволять ему уже привычный образ жизни, даже если побежит на улицу босиком и примется лазить по деревьям. Сами понимаете... ему это нужно. Если будут проблемы с проявлением агрессии... это, конечно, часть его особенности, но можете прийти к нам, мы поможем адаптировать это. Учиться ведь тоже необходимо, а в школе нужно уметь быть терпеливым. Во всём. Если проявится его ген, тоже приходите, мы постараемся помочь. В крайнем случае, обратимся за помощью в Неметон, будет ходить в школу там. Хотя... я думаю, там тоже с таким не сталкивались.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Тайлер. Я пока помогу Чари собраться, если позволите. Надеюсь, что через полчаса уже можно будет подписать документы. Хотелось бы сегодня забрать его домой.  
Мисс Тайлер смотрела, как её собеседник берётся за ручку, собираясь открыть дверь, но в итоге не выдержала:  
\- Мистер Вейланд?  
\- Дэвид. Лучше просто Дэвид, - он снова вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы... наверно, это непрофессионально, но я бы сказала, что Чари будет на пользу общение не только с людьми.  
Глаза Дэвида потеплели, он улыбнулся ей совершенно искренне:  
\- Я тоже так думаю, Эбигейл.  
Она стояла в коридоре у окна и смотрела, с каким воплем радости ребёнок бросился на руки к своему будущему опекуну. Нет, не опекун, усыновитель.  
Чари провёл в больнице десять дней, Дэвид его сюда и привёл. И все эти дни, пока ребёнка обследовали, пока искали его родных, Дэвид Вейланд готовил документы на усыновление.  
Эбигейл Тайлер, детский психолог, довольно слабый телепат, но в большей степени эмпат, смотрела на маленького лесного найдёныша, ловила его эмоции, наполненные радостью и счастьем, и думала, что такой вариант самый правильный. Даже в Неметоне никто не даст этому малышу столько внимания и заботы, а главное - позволит вырасти в гармонии с собой.  
Из-под большого, не по размеру, свитера, в который был одет малыш, выглядывал длинный хвост, покрытый чёрной жёсткой шкуркой с острыми гребневыми наростами. Чари обнимал Дэвида за шею, заглядывал ему в глаза, что-то в захлёб рассказывал, в то же время пытаясь обнять ещё и хвостом.  
Случайная мутация, какая ещё ни разу не встречалась. Мутация, невозможная в принципе.  
Со своим приёмным отцом мальчик будет действительно счастлив, Эбигейл Тайлер не сомневалась. Она тепло улыбнулась Чари, когда тот посмотрел на неё в окно из-за плеча Дэвида.  
Ребёнок радостно улыбнулся в ответ.

**1.**

**264 год Колонизации.**  
В офисе Управления Лесного Хозяйства царило обычное для утра оживление: подчинённые спешили на планёрку, секретарша Эми распечатывала последние изменения в отчётах метеослужбы, а начальство в лице сорокалетней, но по-прежнему привлекательной Мойры О'Брайен долго распекало кого-то по видеосвязи. Когда в зале совещаний наконец-то собрались все, чьё присутствие требовалось в обязательном порядке, О'Брайен закончила сеанс видеосвязи и развернулась к присутствующим.  
\- Доброе утро, - начала она так, что сразу стало понятно, утро будет каким угодно, но вряд ли именно добрым. - У нас сегодня на повестке дня внесезонная миграция тюленей с Коннахта, бешенство лис и неясная проблема с чайками на побережье. Вдобавок, с метеостанции Мидгарда сообщили, что замечено резкое потепление в горах, и, как следствие, таяние ледника. Возможно, что нас слегка подтопит в ближайшие пару месяцев. Итак, кто-нибудь хочет отчитаться по своему участку?  
Желающих отчитываться не наблюдалось.  
В зале для совещаний стояла настороженная тишина, в окно барабанил дождь, начавшийся ещё на прошлой неделе. Вот-вот должен наступить сезон штормов, и народ думал в основном о том, что хорошо бы проверить крышу на предмет протечек, поменять местами настил дорожек, поправить перила у мостиков... а ещё хорошо бы закупиться картошкой на зиму, договориться с соседкой на счёт квашеной капусты... А в соседнем квартале обещали, что мясо подвезут на следующей неделе...  
Одним словом, у подчинённых О'Брайен были совсем не рабочие мысли.  
Окинув строгим начальственным взором присутствующих, О'Брайен тяжко вздохнула:  
\- Я договорилась с Саммерсами, что наше Управление у них первое на очереди за мясом. Первого числа получить можно будет по списку.  
Новость заметно оживила собравшихся, на лицах расцвели улыбки и сразу же появились первые желающие отчитаться.

После десятиминутного перерыва, когда народ, разжившись кофе и булочками в буфете, вернулся за совещательный стол, а Коннор из отдела статистики рассказал о своих выводах по текущей ситуации с популяцией чаек, О'Брайен наконец-то обратила свой взгляд на одного из егерей:  
\- Мистер-живу-на-галёрке, не хотите ли поведать нам, как обстоят дела с бешенством лис? Фермеры жаловались, что как минимум три подозрительных особи заметили на своих участках.  
Голову поднял один из самых молодых представителей егерей, сдул лезущую в глаза чёлку и обезоруживающие улыбнулся:  
\- На моём участке таких не замечено. Но даже если и были, то их, скорее всего, давно ксены съели. Они недавно жаловались, что у нас лисы невкусные.  
По залу прокатились тихие смешки.  
\- А если серьёзно, - продолжил он, подтянув к себе чашку с кофе, - я нашёл только одну лисью тушку, отнёс в лабораторию. По результату - всё чисто. Ксены сейчас прочёсывают свой участок леса, так что результат скоро узнаем. За леса Неметона отвечает Джейн, она в конце недели расскажет, что творится у них. Но, скорее всего, лиса была одна и не страдала бешенством, а странное поведение, описанное в жалобах, результат другого заболевания - чумки. И, к слову, вы сами знаете, что эпидемия обычно начинается по весне, а сейчас, простите, осень.  
\- Чари, - О'Брайен ничуть не купилась на проникновенный взгляд подчинённого. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас не сезон, но у нас уже полгода сплошной "несезон". Даже сельдь косяками стала покидать привычный ареал - и хрен его знает, почему. Может, глобальное потепление всему виной, а может, где метеорит шарахнул... случился же вчера оползень в южном районе, хотя ничто не предвещало. Мне нужен конкретный отчёт по лисам к концу недели. И вообще возьми на заметку псовых, мало ли.  
\- Хорошо, мэм, - Чари поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте. - В леса валить на месяц или всё-таки на неделю?  
\- Шутник, блин...  
Оставшиеся двадцать минут прошли в прежнем неспешном ритме. Райли запросил новое оборудование для своей станции, старик Морган заметил в сотый раз, что егерей не хватает. Егерей и правда не хватало - людям всё-таки опасно заходить без спросу на территории, которые ксеноморфы считали своими. А лес они считали почти своим - они там охотились и проводили большую часть времени, лишь по какому-то конкретному случаю наведываясь в города. Егерь обязан был не только знать всё о своём "рабочем участке" и его "населении", он должен был уметь находить общий язык с ксеноморфами, должен понимать их психологию и повадки. Должен, в конце концов, понимать, когда нужно просто убираться из леса куда подальше. Так чутко понимать природу хищных созданий могли не многие, обычно людям хватало общения с теми ксенами, которых они знали лично - тут уж ошибиться в понимании было сложно, свой ксен и сам чувствовал человека, так что обходилось без конфликтов. Жили обычно по принципу: в городе правила человечьи, а в лесу - ксенские, соблюдать полагается и те, и другие.  
Поэтому егерей в Управлении было всего шестеро, и трое из них - явные ветераны своего дела. Моргану было семьдесят, Аарону - шестьдесят пять, а Говард уже и сам давно не помнил, сколько ему лет. Оставались, конечно, ещё трое - Саймон, которому на прошлой неделе стукнуло сорок, Джошу зимой должно было исполниться сорок два, ну, и сам Чари - в свои двадцать семь он и правда был самым молодым. Но Чари - это особый случай, и даже старший егерь Джейн Камински из неметонского Управления была старше, хотя уж там-то егерей был полный комплект - двенадцать человек, самому младшему из которых было тридцать.  
Лес требовал внимания и понимания, он не прощал ошибок.  
О'Брайен прекрасно это знала, а потому обещала написать в неметонское Управление с просьбой прислать кого-нибудь к ним на постоянку из стажёров. В конце концов, их часть леса гораздо спокойнее неметонской.  
Наконец, она спросила:  
\- От ксенов жалобы есть?  
\- Если только на невкусных лис, - проворчал Морган.

После окончания планёрки сотрудники Управления Лесного Хозяйства Ковенанта разбрелись каждый по своим делам. Саманта из отдела по связям с общественностью спешила к выходу, попутно набирая сообщение матери, что мясо у них будет и договариваться с Маккалистерами не нужно, но в главном фойе увидела у кофемашины Чари и остановилась. Спрятав руки в карманы, подошла к нему и тихо спросила:  
\- Сегодня опять в лес сбежишь или всё-таки сходим поужинать? Я приготовлю что-нибудь вкусное...  
Чари обернулся и с улыбкой покачал головой:  
\- Сегодня отец возвращается, так что я лучше домой. Давай, в конце недели? Когда я уже разберусь с этими лисами. Можем даже сходить в "Чертополох", у них там меню обновили. Барбекю целый раздел. Взяли бы тебе якитори с креветками и угрём, а мне бессмертную классику. Что скажешь?  
Саманта сморщила нос:  
\- Неделю ждать...  
\- Сама знаешь, что раньше никак, - он просто пожал плечами. - Начальство требует разобраться, буду разбираться. К тому же у меня на участке перепёлки, кажется, собрались мутировать. Надо отловить парочку и в лабораторию сдать.  
\- А что с "птеродактелем"? - она игриво улыбнулась. - Слухи? Или всё-таки правда?  
\- Детские страшилки, - отмахнулся Чари и допил кофе. - Слышала, небось, о Лесном Барабанщике? Вот, это из того же разряда. Кто-то в учебнике картинку увидел, сильно впечатлился. А там уже фантазии не остановить стало. Мисс Тайлер говорит, что это ещё цветочки, лет десять назад детишки друг друга пугали историями о Человеке-с-Крюком. Тот ещё фильм ужасов.  
Саманта засмеялась и лукаво глянула на Чари:  
\- Да уж... а у нас в посёлке рассказывали про корову, у которой было тело, как у улитки. Если вечером на дорожке вляпался в слизь - это корова на луг через посёлок ходила ночью. А на самом деле просто медузу в шторм на берег выбросило... их даже на крышах иногда можно было найти...  
\- Ну да... я в курсе.  
\- Что ж, - Саманта вздохнула. - До следующей недели, Чари.  
\- До следующей.  
Она ушла, но в дверях всё-таки обернулась, одарив Чари тёплой улыбкой. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, выбросил пустой бумажный стаканчик в мусорку и отправился на склад, получать по накладной новое снаряжение. Неделя предстояла не из лёгких, но Чари любил свою работу. Лес был его вторым домом.

По дороге до дома Чари успел вымокнуть, дождь лил как из ведра, ярко-жёлтый дождевик совершенно не спасал от хлещущей с небес воды. Мокрые штаны прилипли к ногам, мешая ходить, а рюкзак за плечами - благо, что конструкция его не позволяла промокнуть содержимому - весил едва ли не тонну.  
Деревянный настил дорожек, проложенных на небольшой высоте над землёй, поскрипывал под ногами, в свете фонарей на нём блестела вода, льющаяся маленькими водопадами вниз. Чтобы не поскользнуться, Чари держался за перила правой рукой и хвостом. Конечно, за счёт хвоста его координация движений была лучше, чем у других, но даже она не спасёт, если сверзнешься с дорожки вниз. Шею не свернёшь, но пару неприятных ушибов точно получишь.  
А вот идти по земле сейчас точно было бы очень плохой идеей - скользко, лужи по колено, земля неровная, да ещё не видно ни торчащих корней деревьев, ни каменных выступов.  
В наступившей вечерней темноте да ещё через завесу дождя свет фонарей больше напоминал мерцающие пятна.  
Дом находился в стороне от основной части города, он выходил окнами на побережье, очень сильно изменившееся за прошедшие с начала колонизации Парадайза столетия. И виной тому были вовсе не природные катаклизмы. Даже дом очень сильно изменился.  
Чари знал, что изначально это было бунгало в два этажа - Дэвид строил его для своей семьи. Учитывая, что партнёр Дэвида, профессор Ксавье, передвигался в инвалидном кресле, первый этаж был очень просторным, а на втором жили близнецы - Ванда и Пьетро. Потом профессор умер, близнецы к тому времени жили уже в Неметоне - помогали там детям, способности которых могли быть опасными для окружающих. Дерево, в корнях которого был дом близнецов - очень уютный, похожий на домик из сказок - до сих пор высилось посреди леса. А потом случилась война с людьми Корпорации. К войне, конечно, готовились - сведения, полученные от шпиона, которого поймали и приволокли ксены, заставили о многом задуматься и начать действовать. Но война - она и есть война. Половина Ковенанта превратилась в руины. Но жертв бомбёжек было гораздо меньше, чем могло быть. Население эвакуировали, всё, что имело ценность и не должно было попасть в руки Корпорации, надёжно спрятали. А кладбище и вовсе спалили сразу же, в первые дни войны. Чтобы Корпорация не получила образцы ДНК так легко.  
А дом... а что дом? Он стоял достаточно далеко от города, никто из Корпорации не придал ему значения. Да, выбило стёкла взрывной волной, немного разрушило одну из стен. Дэвид потом восстановил его, горожане помогали, ксены лазили по крыше, выстилая её ветками миро, чтобы дождевая вода стекала по ним вниз, и приклеивая своей слюной, чтобы ветки не сорвало с крыши в шторм.  
Потом, конечно, была Вторая война - с Инженерами. Вот её не ожидали так скоро. Но бомбоубежища уже были построены, принцип действий в таких условиях, отработанный до автоматизма, оказалось достаточно легко вспомнить - особенно ксенам, у которых, как выяснилось, память генетическая. А самое главное - Аие поддерживал со всеми связь. И в Первую войну, и во Вторую.  
Дэвид и Уолтер тоже участвовали в боевых сражениях, только каждый по-своему. Дэвид планировал, а Уолтер руководил боями.  
Что же касается дома... во второй раз он не выстоял. Побережье тогда превратилось в настоящее поле боя, даже океан отступил на несколько километров. Кругом глубокие воронки от взрывов и трупы.  
Чари тогда, конечно, даже на свете не было, но Аие многое ему показывал. К тому же в школе демонстрировали кадры из хроники, когда проходили историю колонизации.  
Второй раз дом строили уже с нуля, именно таким, как тогда, когда профессор ещё был жив. Такой же просторный, уютный, похожий на картинку из книги. Побережье удалось восстановить, и океан внезапно оказался гораздо ближе. Единственное, что осталось живым после двух войн - это яблоня в углу сада. Её посадили, ещё когда был жив профессор. Скорее всего, Ванда укрепила дерево своими силами, потому что эта яблоня точно не была обычной. Вечно молодая, выдержавшая две войны и тысячи штормов. На её коре до сих пор остались выведенные волшебным образом имена Дэвида, профессора и близнецов. Но что самое удивительное - потом Дэвид смог дописать и имя Чари, и яблоня приняла его имя так, будто Ванда всё ещё стояла рядом.  
И вот сейчас дом, появившийся из-за дождевой завесы, встречал Чари так, как только может встречать родной дом - ярким светом, теплом и уютом. Окна первого этажа приветливо сияли в вечерней темноте, уже на крыльце Чари почуял запах готового рагу, от чего рот сразу наполнился слюной.  
В небольшой прихожей лежал приготовленный заранее мохнатый клетчатый плед.  
Чари торопливо снял рюкзак и бросил его на пол, повесил сушиться дождевик, стянул промокшую одежду и обувь, быстро завернулся в плед и пошёл по запаху на кухню. Где застал не только Дэвида, но и ещё двоих гостей.  
\- С возвращением, - Чари подошёл к Дэвиду и крепко его обнял - и руками, и хвостом. После чего обернулся к гостям: - Здравствуйте, дядя Уолтер! А с вами Хоси?  
Серенький ксёныш, сидевший на плечах Уолтера, громко пискнул.  
\- Привет, Чари, - Уолтер снял ксёныша с плеча, но тот цеплялся когтями за свитер, оставляя зацепки. - Принёс вот хулигана - он поцапался с енотами в саду у соседей, застрял между ветками и заработал растяжение. Пришлось лечить. Родителям вернёшь неугомонного?  
\- Угу.  
\- Так, - Дэвид погладил Чари по мокрым вихрам, - немедленно в душ, греться. Потом ужинать.  
\- Хорошо... Хоси, привет, - Чари легонько дёрнул за хвостик ксёныша, тот возмущённо пискнул и щёлкнул зубами. - Завтра пойдёшь домой.  
Хоси недовольно фыркнул и снова забрался на плечи Уолтера.

В узкие окна барабанил дождь, скоро ожидался сезон штормов, когда окна придётся закрыть ставнями. Но сейчас пока шёл только затяжной ливень, а на кухне царила уютная атмосфера - Дэвид рассказывал, как разгребали последствия оползня в горах, Хоси сидел на подоконнике и грыз печенье, а Уолтер занял место у плиты, чтобы сварить свой фирменный кисель. Он откопал где-то в недрах архивов Мамы подборку старинных рецептов и очень увлёкся готовкой. Малиновый кисель полюбили в одинаковой степени и Дэвид, и Чари, и даже ксёныши, иногда забегавшие в дом чуть ли не толпой.  
Чари сидел на стуле у окна, дразнил Хоси, активно работал ложкой, с удовольствием уплетая рагу из отловленного на днях кролика, и слушал очередные мидгардские охотничьи байки, которые с особым удовольствием рассказывал Дэвид.  
\- Завтра дома? - с едва заметной улыбкой поинтересовался Уолтер у Чари.  
Тот замотал головой и потянулся за тарелкой с квашеной капустой:  
\- Нет, отправили на участок выяснять, что там с этими несчастными лисами.  
При упоминании лис Хоси отвлёкся от печенья и удивлённо пискнул.  
Чари криво усмехнулся:  
\- Да, я в курсе, что вы съели невкусную лису.  
Хоси пискнул совсем негодующе.  
\- Уже двух? - Чари даже обрадовался такой новости. - Так, а где вторую нашли?  
Тут ксёныш выдал что-то совсем неразборчивое и вернулся к своему недогрызенному печенью.  
\- Что? - с недоумением спросил Дэвид.  
Чари нахмурился и посмотрел на него, снова обернулся к занятому своим делом ксёнышу. Отложил в сторону ложку и растерянно ответил:  
\- А я не понял...  
На самом деле Чари прекрасно понимал ксенов, потому что читал их. Читал по мере своих довольно слабых телепатических сил. Но этого вполне хватало для нормального общения хотя бы потому, что ксены включили его в свою семью ещё тогда, двадцать четыре года назад, когда нашли в лесу совсем ребёнком. Чари плохо помнил, что было до леса, что было в течение тех двух недель, которые он провёл в глухой лесной чаще, прячась от дождя под широкими кронами миро. Помнил только солнечное теплое ощущение присутствия матери и странную уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Он не боялся. Не боялся ни леса, ни зверья, ни ксеноморфов, нашедших его там, среди деревьев, совсем одного, маленького, голодного, одетого только в длинный вязаный свитер, достающий ему до самых пяток и почти закрывающий хвост. Но помнили ксены: маленького детёныша в ярко жёлтой одёжке, который пах как ксен, но выглядел, как человек. Ну, почти человек. Они видели его хвост и не по-человечески острые ещё молочные зубы, и им был очень знаком цвет его не по-человечески ярких голубых глаз. Когда-то стая уже видела не-человека с такими глазами, который очень много для них значил, который был для них khaish. Ксены даже не стали думать, когда подобрали этого детёныша, подхватили в лапы, обнюхали тщательнее... и почувствовали его улыбку. Эта улыбка цвела где-то внутри каждого из них, согревала и дарила чувство умиротворения. Совсем так же ощущался тот не-человек, которого когда-то знала стая. И, хотя на самом деле детёныша нашли только двое, вся стая в тот же миг приняла решение - это их детёныш. Он - ксен. Такой же, как они, хоть и выглядел почти как человек. Но окончательное решение всё-таки принял Аие, он решил, что этому детёнышу нужен особый присмотр, а потому его нужно отнести к Дэвиду. Дэвид умеет воспитывать не-человеков.  
В тот момент, когда стая приняла маленького найдёныша как khaish, эмпатическая связь установилась с ним сразу. Поэтому... поэтому Чари легко понимал ксеноморфов, тем более что он был ещё и телепатом.  
А спустя месяц, в горах, там, где лес редел, ксены нашли тело женщины, запах которой неуловимо напоминал запах найденного недавно детёныша. Люди опознать её не смогли – звери и птицы успели сделать это невозможным.  
Чари не знал, кто его отец, не помнил свою мать, но он ощущал её незримое присутствие рядом - как солнечный свет и стук дождевых капель по веткам миро. Он помнил только своё имя и тот день, когда Дэвид забрал его к себе домой, сказав, что теперь будет его отцом.  
На самом деле у Чари была просто огромная семья, и он был счастлив.  
...но даже все способности Чари не помогли ему сейчас понять, где именно нашли вторую лису.  
\- Я не понял, - он снова растерянно посмотрел на Дэвида, а потом на засыпанного крошками печенья Хоси. - Эй, малыш, а поточнее?  
Перед глазами мелькнули картинки: белый слепящий снег, сломанные ветки кахикатеи, рыжий потускневший мех.  
\- Ладно, понял.  
Хоси требовательно заскрипел и протянул тоненькую лапку.  
Уолтер усмехнулся:  
\- Держи, вымогатель.  
И протянул полоску копчёного мяса.

В тишине небольшой кухни тикали настенные часы, едва слышная дробь дождевых капель всё ещё ударяла в окна. За старым деревянным столом Чари, подперев рукой щёку и сонно зевая, смотрел, как Хоси устраивается спать на облюбованном подоконнике - стаскивает в кучу прихватки и полотенца, делает из них гнездо.  
Дэвид посмотрел на своего сына с лёгкой улыбкой:  
\- Завтра пойдёшь на участок с утра?  
\- Ага. Чем раньше, тем лучше. Может, успею дойти до сторожки, не хочется ночью тащиться по лужам. Жаль, что в сутках всего восемнадцать часов. Вот было бы двадцать!  
\- Поверь, тебе бы и двадцати четырёх не хватило на все твои планы.  
Чари повернулся к Дэвиду и сонно моргнул:  
\- А что, на Земле тоже ничего не успевали?  
\- Ничего, - Дэвид пожал плечами. - Суток никогда и никому не хватало. Тебе что собрать в дорогу? Как обычно, копчёного мяса?  
\- Ага. Ещё бы неплохо какао в термосе, можно?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Пап, я так рад, что ты дома, - Чари расплылся в сонной счастливой улыбке. - Но так жаль, что мне на неделю в лес...  
\- Где искать-то будешь рассадник невкусных лис? - Дэвиду было тепло от улыбки Чари, каждую такую улыбку он хранил в своей памяти, зная, что беречь надо каждое воспоминание. Сын вырос, виделись они теперь не часто, у каждого свои дела, но от этого меньше дорожить друг другом не стали.  
\- Если я правильно понял, это в горах, на восток, куда-то в сторону ручьёв. Возможно, даже не мой участок, но я всё равно похожу, посмотрю.  
Дэвид нахмурился:  
\- В горах сейчас снег с дождём, не самые хорошие погодные условия.  
\- Да я уже понял, пап. Положишь ромашку?  
\- И не только ромашку, - Дэвид вздохнул, потому что спиртное тоже не помешало бы.  
Вот когда этот неугомонный хвостатый малыш успел вырасти? Стал взрослым, у которого по-прежнему шило в одном месте. Нет, конечно, Чари не замёрзнет, он переносит перепады температур гораздо лучше людей, может даже по снегу бегать босиком. Но сезон дождей кого угодно вгонит в депрессию, не только человека или синтета. Даже ксены в сезон дождей становятся не такими резвыми.  
За ночь Дэвид соберёт сумку для своего сына-егеря, положит копчёное мясо, что-нибудь вкусное - пару мандаринов и кулёк конфет или упаковку вишни в шоколаде, сварит какао, которое перельёт в термос, пристроит в один из бесчисленных карманов сумки фляжку с коньяком и фильтр-пакеты с сушёной ромашкой и ещё кучей разных трав на все случаи жизни. Чари - ребёнок природы, и Дэвид иногда подозревал, что этого хвостатого сорванца подарил ему сам Парадайз.  
Всё-таки свитер потеплее Дэвид ему тоже положит в сумку.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо всем, кто ждал новую главу! Встречайте нового персонажа, надеюсь, он вам придётся по душе.
> 
> P.S. Здесь снова появляется такой термин как khaish, который уже упоминался в "Зёрнах пшеницы". Точное его значение будет разъяснено в третьей главе, которую пока придётся подождать.

Сегодня, можно сказать, повезло: дождь шёл тише, а не таким потопом, как два дня назад. Детектив Генри Данн вытер рукой мокрое от воды лицо и снова огляделся по сторонам.  
И угораздило же всему случиться именно на побережье. Хорошо хоть ветра нет. Всё равно, конечно, смыло все следы, какие только могли остаться, но, тем не менее, возиться предстояло много.  
Тяжёлые капли стучали по капюшону непромокаемого плаща, попадали на лицо, иногда всё-таки стекали на шею. Холод стоял собачий, о чём свидетельствовали не только начинающие ныть суставы пальцев, но и более явные признаки - облачка пара от дыхания.  
Побережье напоминало не место отдыха, где ребятишки в сухую погоду любили собирать здоровенные раковины, а настоящее поле боя, как во Вторую войну, когда весь пляж был изрыт воронками от падения вражеских снарядов. Даже несмотря на нескончаемый водяной поток, лившийся с небес всю ночь, здесь остались глубокие ямы и рытвины, превратившиеся глубокие лужи, мутные от не осевшего на дно песка. Вот по этим самым лужам сейчас и ползали эксперты, собиравшие возможные улики.  
Детектив Данн не хотел оборачиваться назад, он и так прекрасно помнил, ради чего их вызвали сюда.  
Звонок поступил ранним утром, дежурный ещё не покинул свой пост, чтобы уступить место дневной смене. Взволнованный женский голос всё повторял:  
\- Убили... Убили... на пляже убили...  
Выяснилось, что миссис Капур, с прошлой ночи недождавшаяся сына домой, вместе с мужем отправилась на поиски пропавшего ребёнка. Разумеется, сначала поставили на уши всех друзей мальчика и соседей, прочесали весь подлесок, где мальчишки строили убежища и играли в космических пиратов. Кишана Капура, девятилетнего ученика второй начальной школы Ковенанта, никто не видел с прошлого вечера. Последней с ним разговаривала куратор класса, мисс Эббот, напомнившая мальчишке, что стихотворение он всё ещё должен рассказать, а классическое "забыл" не является уважительной причиной для невыполнения домашнего задания. По словам куратора, Кишан куда-то спешил, видеосвязь включать отказался, из чего она сделала вывод, что путь его лежал вовсе не в родной дом.  
Обшарив все окрестности, семья Капур и соседи добрались-таки до побережья, куда ребятне разрешалось ходить только в сухую погоду, то есть, исключительно в летние месяцы. Вот там-то, за Стоячими Камнями, перепуганные взрослые и нашли тело мальчишки. Точнее, сначала нашли резиновый сапожок - вместе с оторванной ступнёй внутри, потом несколько пальцев... ну, а потом, и всё остальное - тоже по частям.  
Кровь, разумеется, давно смыло водой, но, тем не менее, зрелище было жутким. Одну из соседок срочно увезли в больницу с подозрением на инфаркт.  
Данн тяжело вздохнул. Народ, побывавший здесь, затоптал половину из оставшихся следов. Выяснить, что тут случилось на самом деле, стало почти невозможно.  
Повернуться к пластиковому шатру, который растянули над останками Кишана Капура, всё-таки пришлось - из шатра вышел один из экспертов, Пол Найи, и, отплёвываясь от дождевых капель, тут же попавших в лицо, тихо сказал:  
\- Детектив, там что-то совсем запредельное.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Да в прямом, - Найи вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями. - Никогда такого не видел. Его будто дикие звери рвали на части. Было бы это на съёмочной площадке, решил бы, что снимают кино о войне.  
\- О Первой или Второй?  
\- Да о любой! - Найи резко мотнул головой. - Короче, точнее смогут сказать только в лаборатории.  
Данн тяжело вздохнул:  
\- А сейчас? Хотя бы на вскидку? От чего пацан умер?  
\- Да хрен его знает... сложно сказать, голову-то так и не нашли. Кровь всю водой смыло - не скажешь, что раньше - убили или расчленили. Родственники опознали только по плащу, потому что у младшеклашек они все с подписанными бирками.  
\- То есть пока нет уверенности, действительно ли это Капур...  
\- Всё скажу только в лаборатории, детектив.  
\- Спасибо, Найи, я понял.  
Эксперт махнул рукой и вернулся в шатёр.  
Данн, ещё раз осмотрел место преступления. Метрах в десяти над головой тихонько жужжал дрон, снимавший местность для следствия, из-за дождя умную железяку было почти невозможно рассмотреть, но где-то вверху мигал ярко-зелёный огонёк его всевидящего ока. По изрытому побережью передвигалась следственная группа в жёлтых непромокаемых плащах с надписью "Полиция". Кто-то изучал рытвины, измерял их глубину и ширину, брал образцы воды, кто-то управлял дроном, стоя у самых камней, подальше от места преступления. Вот один из ребят выпрямился и крикнул:  
\- Нашёл два позвонка!  
\- В шатёр их, - распорядился Данн, стараясь, чтобы его услышали сквозь шум дождя. - В лаборатории разберутся, чей.  
Данн видел, как трясутся руки их молоденького стажёра, ползавшего неподалёку с линейкой. Тот вряд ли видел что-то подобное раньше. Да они все подобного ещё не видели. Надо выяснить, что тут вообще случилось, что за зверь напал на пацана. Говорят, конечно, что сейчас лисы неадекватные стали... но это явно не лисы порезвились тут.  
А может быть так, что кто-то всё обставил как нападение диких животных?  
Данн поморщился. С Капурами ещё предстояло поговорить, кто знает, что там за закрытыми дверями у людей происходит. Кажется, мать мальчишки второй раз замуж вышла, так что мистер Капур - не родной отец, а отчим.  
Хорошо бы уговорить Кэтрин помочь, она бы привела Акерха, у ксенов всё-таки нюх лучше, чем у людей. Вообще Акерх много раз помогал в расследованиях, ему, кажется, это было даже интересно: посмотреть, что люди делают, как всякие загадки разгадывают. Вот только у Акерха ксёныш намечался – ксенка, его khaish, нашла подходящего человека. Наверно, не стоит тревожить психику будущего папаши.  
Данн ещё раз вздохнул и убрал в карман плаща коммуникатор, по которому уже собирался связаться с Кэтрин.  
Кэтрин Милланд на самом деле была соседкой Данна, милая такая дамочка тридцати лет, занималась исторической литературой и проводила какие-то исследования в Музее Военной Истории, вроде как изучала трофейные записи Корпорации, сравнивала, что они там навыдумывали для себя про Парадайз и "Завет", с реальной историей колонизации. Забавная такая, вечно сыпала странными цитатами, заходила к Данну раз в неделю с клюквенным пирогом, иногда в сопровождении Акерха. Акерх, довольно взрослый ксен серой масти, надо сказать, давно приглядел себе Кэтрин в khaish. Им вроде бы обоим оказалась интересна литература, и ксен с удовольствием слушал, когда Кэтрин читала ему вслух или что-то рассказывала по памяти. Пара из них получилась действительно забавная.  
Вечером, пожалуй, всё равно надо будет зайти к Кэтрин. Может, хоть пирогом угостят вне расписания.

Стоит пояснить, что в отделе, где работал Данн, не так уж и часто расследовали убийства, точнее, за все его двадцать пять лет работы - только два раза. Этот раз был третьим, и он вообще не лез ни в какие ворота.  
Ну вот чем обычно занималась полиция Ковенанта? Последние лет сто - фактически вообще ничем. Нет, люди, конечно, и на Парадайзе оставались людьми. Кто окорок стащит из чужого амбара, кто овцу уведёт, а кто драку по пьяни устроит. Всё как всегда бывает у людей с самого сотворения мира. Ничего особенного. Ну, за исключением некоторых случаев. Побитых жён и обманутых любовников тоже исключать нельзя - этого никто не отрицает, и несчастных случаев хватает, Парадайз мирный бывает только летом, когда шторма не пытаются смыть всё на своём пути. А вот те самые исключительные случаи - отдельный разговор, их бывает достаточно, и чаще всего они связаны с ребятнёй, которой посчастливилось родиться с икс-геном. Там свой отдел работает, с кучей психологов и спецов всех мастей. Дети часто пугаются сами себя, не зная, как реагировать на те странности, которые порой происходят с ними, потому что нельзя предсказать, когда и как проснётся та самая особенность, когда-то очень давно заложенная Ладоном в ДНК их предков.  
Возвращаясь к тем первым случаям убийств, которые когда-то довелось расследовать детективу Генри Данну. Учитывая специфику жизни на Парадайзе, когда кругом то одарённые, то ксены, то Аие временами напоминает о себе, не раскрыть убийства очень сложно - надо просто быть последним дураком. В далёком 217 году, когда на весь Ковенант прогремело первое за последние лет десять настоящее убийство, молодому детективу Генри Данну только-только исполнилось двадцать три, и он очень волновался, сможет ли раскрыть его. Он ещё даже не успел выехать на место преступления, только перекладывал с места на место фонарик, планшет и коммуникатор, не зная, куда всё это деть и что действительно необходимо взять с собой. Вот тогда к нему подошла уже пожилая, вот-вот готовая уйти на пенсию лейтенант Тао. Не говоря ни слова, она просто положила перед своим бестолковым подчинённым толстую брошюру с напечатанным на серой бумаге названием: "Инструкция. Как правильно расследовать убийства и другие особо тяжкие преступления".  
Вот тут надо бы отступить ещё дальше в историю Парадайза, чтобы объяснить возникновение самой этой брошюры, о существовании которой знало только начальство - и то лишь потому, что звание обязывало знать всё, чтобы уметь направлять работу своих подчинённых в нужное русло.  
Ну, и чтобы заодно обрисовать вкратце специфику содержания этой брошюры.  
Каждый житель Парадайза прекрасно знал историю планеты с момента её колонизации, немногим хуже знал историю Ладона, ещё хуже - историю Земли. Но очень хорошо каждый живущий на Парадайзе знал историю Войн. Первой и Второй Мировой войн Земли, немного последующих конфликтов, повлиявших на нынешнее формирование политической географии прародины перед Веком Колонизации Космоса. На зубок знали военные события Ладона, когда тот был уничтожен - ещё бы их не знать с такой подачей, которая практиковалась на Парадайзе - и, разумеется, память о Первой и Второй войнах Парадайза до сих пор жила буквально везде, во всём. В каждом кирпичике, каждом камне, каждом дереве, уцелевшем в лесах... эта память жила и кровоточила среди ксенов - неважно, как давно это всё было, спроси любого из них, и они перечислят всех погибших, начиная с Кхасы, единственной их королевы, любимой ими и по сей день, такой юной и такой храброй. Эти войны помнили синтеты, их память была такой же вечной и не зыблемой, как у ксенов. Последствия войн помнила земля, помнили океан и лес. Сам Парадайз помнил - всем собой. И с этим приходилось жить.  
Так вот, после окончания Первой войны, когда нужно было разбираться, кто жив, а кто погиб, что утрачено навсегда, а что ещё можно восстановить, и когда нужно было решить в принципе - как продолжать со всем этим жить, внезапно выяснилось, что есть живые пленные. Живые. Не заражённые патогеном. Военнопленные. Которые были единственными живыми виновниками произошедшего кошмара.  
Нет, конечно, чтобы отомстить, они не годились совершенно, потому что если уж и мстить за погибших - то именно тем, кто всё это затеял, совершил чужими руками и остался недосягаемым для возмездия. Корпорации. Но она была действительно недосягаема, а здесь, на Парадайзе, остались пленные. Помимо пятидесяти трёх человек, находящихся на разной стадии медицинского восстановления, среди пленных оказались синтеты - трое выживших из восьми, прилетевших на кораблях Корпорации. Эти трое не были похожи на Дэвида или Уолтера, они не были настолько... совершенны. Но они тоже были.  
Короче говоря, в наличии имелась толпа народа, с которым нужно было что-то делать.  
И вот тогда вспомнили про величайшее проявление справедливого суда над захватчиками, древний Нюрнбергский процесс. И решили, что нужно поступить так же: собрать всю информацию о случившемся, расследовать все совершённые военные преступления - а они были - и судить тех, кто в них действительно виноват. Судить и вынести им приговор, подлежащий обязательному исполнению.  
Нельзя сказать, что людьми Парадайза двигала только месть. Нет. И острой жаждой справедливости это тоже было сложно назвать. Скорее...  
Вот лично Генри Данн назвал бы это потребностью просто смочь жить дальше. Именно что смочь: смочь осознать, принять, отпустить - и жить. У оставшихся жить появилась какая-то цель впереди, к которой они и стали двигаться дальше.  
По крайней мере, попытались. Потому что, увы, правильно вести расследование оказалось некому. Правильно оформлять расследование оказалось некому. У Парадайза не было ни собственной регулярной армии, ни военной прокуратуры, ни военного трибунала. В них просто не нуждались. До Первой войны.  
И тогда Уолтер предложил поднять старые данные о том, как, собственно, ведутся подобные дела. В памяти Мамы это точно было хотя бы в качестве архивных данных. И люди стали изучать.   
И тут возникла одна большая проблема: англосасксонаская правовая система со своим прецедентным подходом никак не подходила для вынесения решения по расследуемым преступлениям. Потому что в ней, например, даже не существовало такого понятия как "права ксеноморфов".  
Впрочем, не существовало подобного понятия и в романо-германской системе с её жёсткими кодифицированными границами. Но с ней работалось проще, главное - задать необходимое определение.   
А официальное юридическое определение требовалось хотя бы такому вопиющему преступлению как массовое убийство ксёнышей и уничтожение яиц. Или убийство Королевы.  
И был создан Кодекс. В ходе расследования всего того, что натворили захватчики, всего, чему не находилось никаких человеческих слов, было создано чёткое определение всем этим совершённым захватчиками жутким деяниям.   
Туда же вошло и понятие "порабощение искусственного человека, наделённого собственным самостоятельным интеллектом". И понятие порабощения, и унижения, и жестокого обращения... и всего того, чего не могли определить сами "порабощённые" в силу особенностей своего положения, но чему могли дать чёткое название и определение Дэвид и Уолтер. Которые прекрасно помнили, что сами были в похожем положении...  
За время подготовки к процессу люди научились правильно вести расследование, правильно фиксировать его результаты - пришлось взять многое из классических учебников разных стран, посмотреть, как оно работает, и выбрать необходимое и максимально подходящее, и объединить в одну систему.  
Расследование шло долго. Годами. Шли допросы, в которых участвовали телепаты и эмпаты, включая Аие. Каждая капля информации записывалась на электронные носители и обязательно дублировалась на бумаге. Каждый листочек, каждая фотография, педантично подшивались к соответствующим томам.  
И в конце, когда выяснилось, что среди пленных есть те, кто искренне раскаивался, кто искренне сочувствовал и сострадал, искренне считал себя виновным в том, что совершил... ксены предложили оставить этих десятерых на воспитание.  
А остальным был вынесен приговор.  
Жизнь - за жизнь, так он гласил. Приговорённых по одному отвозили в лес и оставляли рядом с грибницами патогена, чтобы потом забрать маленького совершенно дикого новорождённого ксёныша неоморфа.   
Иными словами, именно так была создана ныне действующая система уголовного и уголовно-процессуального права Парадайза.   
Те происшествия, которые стали привычными, вроде мелкого хулиганства, кражи, пьяного дебоша, расследовались достаточно быстро и без особых проблем. На них - в качестве небольшого упрощения - заводились карточки, которые легко находились в общей, не такой уж и большой, картотеке, ну, это если не считать всеобъемлющей базы данных Мамы, которая с тех самых времён была признана самостоятельной личностью и получила почётное звание Хранительницы Памяти Парадайза, хотя она сама предпочитала называться просто Архивариусом, с большой буквы. Ей, кстати, нравилось нести эту службу и общаться с другими служащими Архивного Центра.  
Но вот что касалось особо тяжких преступлений... вот тут требовалось действовать строго по Инструкции и подшивать дела согласно Образцу.  
Честно говоря, если бы не та инструкция, если бы не лейтенант Тао, которая молча положила эту брошюру перед своим растерявшимся подчинённым, вряд ли бы детектив Данн смог раскрыть то первое особо тяжкое преступление - убийство пожилой вдовы, произошедшее из-за горстки янтаря и маленькой фотографии серого ксёныша.   
Люди оставались людьми.

Аккуратно подшив лист с отчётом в папку-скоросшиватель, Данн задумчиво посмотрел на экран планшета, на котором слабо мерцала голограмма с общим планом места преступления. Рельеф местности выглядел слишком странно, берег казался изрытым, едва ли не вспаханным. Голубые цифры указывали глубину рытвин и длину борозд. Стрелки отмечали положение найденных частей тела жертвы, рядом с каждой стрелкой находился красный флажок ярлычка с комментарием.  
Час назад Данн закончил допрос матери убитого мальчишки. Женщина стала похожа на тень от самой себя, поседела за одну прошедшую ночь. Допрос, как и следовало ожидать, ничего не дал. Зачем пацана понесло на берег, не знал никто.  
А ещё полчаса назад в кабинет Данна заглянул эксперт и передал отчёт, от которого Данна нехорошо замутило.  
\- Яник, ты уверен? - тихо спросил он эксперта.  
\- Да. Там, на камне, остались характерные следы. Я тебе скинул схему этих следов, можешь посмотреть в объёме. Они не очень большие, свежие, если и было что-то ещё, то ушло в песок, а там... сам знаешь.  
\- Всё вымыло...  
\- Ну да, - эксперт тускло посмотрел на Данна, прекрасно понимая, о чём тот думает. - Это не ошибка, Данн, поверь мне. Я бы тоже хотел ошибиться.  
\- Ладно... Но ты об этом никому, усёк? Я попробую... попробую просто узнать, может, там накануне что-то произошло. Что-то... другое.  
\- Надеюсь, что что-то другое.  
Эксперт, маленький и незаметный мужичок лет сорока, тихо вышел из кабинета, оставив Данна в тяжёлых раздумьях.  
И эти раздумья продолжались даже сейчас, когда давно закончился рабочий день, когда в участке остались только дежурные, голоса которых доносились из коридора, приглушённые стенами и прикрытой дверью.  
Перед Данном на столе лежал отчёт эксперта, планшет с объёмной голографической схемой места происшествия и кусок, отколотый от одного из Стоячих камней, со следами воздействия кислоты.  
В голове зрела мысль.  
Единственные, кто могли сейчас помочь детективу Данну, - это егеря. Только они знали все повадки ксенов и могли подсказать, как выкрутиться из этой непростой ситуации.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночью выпал снег. Он шёл до самого утра — крупными мягкими хлопьями падал на зелёные папоротники, мокрые после дождя тропинки, задерживался на ветках огромных секвой, колючих кахикатей и разлапистых миро. Мох стал похож на пушистую вату, облепившую необъятные стволы деревьев.  
Глубокие лужи прихватило тонкой корочкой льда, а на белой снежной поверхности лесных тропинок тут и там были видны следы — местами птичьи, похожие на запутанную морзянку или даже двоичный код, местами попадались следы вытянутых тонких лапок, если не приглядываться, издалека можно решить, что это пробежались белки. Но нет, белки Парадайза не любят спускаться на землю.  
Чари стоял на крыльце сторожки и с ошалелой улыбкой вглядывался в сероватое, лишь слегка подёрнутое облаками небо. После затяжного дождя, длившегося несколько недель, это казалось немыслимым чудом. Как будто Господь Бог встал посреди этих лесов, поднял свой посох и сказал потопу остановиться.  
Чари верил в Бога — чувствовал Его дыхание в каждой травинке, песчинке и последней шишке. Вот только вера Чари была весьма своеобразной. Он читал Библию, когда ему исполнилось двадцать, пытался понять то, что чувствует сам, оказавшись в лесу. Сначала думал, что ему просто кажется, потому что бушевавшие в подростковом возрасте гормоны делали телепатию фактически неуправляемой. Все эти голоса, чувства, эмоции — явно не принадлежали ему. К двадцати годам он управился со всем этим, подчинил свой дар, но оставалось что-то ещё. Что-то неясное, неуловимое, тонкое, как кусочек искусственного шёлка, и оно всё время выскальзывало из пальцев, не давало себя удержать.  
В двадцать один Чари отпросился у Дэвида на пару недель в монастырь. Пожить немного вдали от людей, от ксенов, разобраться, в конце концов, в себе и собственных чувствах. Понять, кто он есть.  
Монастырь Клонмакнойс располагался на самой окраине Ковенанта, в юго-восточной его части. Построили его ещё после Первой войны, рядом с маленькой Церковью Святых Писаний, стоявшей у самого устья реки Ярденит. Стены монастыря, построенные из серого природного камня, очень быстро поросли мхом, а узкие витражные окна, больше напоминавшие бойницы, приходилось регулярно закрывать ставнями. Строений на территории Клонмакнойса было не очень много, всего-то одно жилое здание, своя церковь, библиотека, зимний сад и маленькая сторожка при кладбище. Людей здесь проживало и вовсе немного — вместе с местным аббатом человек пятнадцать.  
Чари поселили в одной из крошечных гостевых комнат, он несколько раз сходил на службу в церковь, поговорил с аббатом Кристианом, рассказал о том, что его тревожит. Аббат Кристиан выслушал его очень внимательно, задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, а потом предложил поработать немного в саду и дал список библиотечных книг, которые могли бы заинтересовать Чари.  
Сад оказался для Чари настоящим откровением — среди невыносимой зелени, непривычных для дикой природы Парадайза кустов и цветов, неведомых одуряюще пахнущих трав можно было потеряться навсегда. Чтобы уберечь эти сокровища от жестокого климата, сад сделали зимним — расположили под особой пластиковой крышей, провели хитрую систему полива и вентиляции, и все эти достижения техники скрыли среди деревьев, клумб и кустов, среди свисающего с ветвей мха и невообразимых лиан. Там-то Чари и познакомился с Эдвином, одним из синтетов, выживших после Первой войны. Копаясь в клумбах, он рассказывал Чари много интересных историй — из жизни людей на Земле. Что-то было окрашено горечью и болью, что-то сохранило тёплую нежность. К удивлению Чари, Эдвин не затаил зла на людей, создавших его. Он понимал, что случилось тогда, в далёком 76 году, сто восемьдесят два года назад, когда Корпорация решила напасть на Парадайз.  
— Да, это была попытка не просто захвата, а геноцида, — тихо говорил Эдвин, пока пропалывал землю вокруг высоченных светло-розовых ирисов. — Корпорация узнала о ксеноморфах, когда люди с грузового тягача нашли заброшенный корабль Инженеров. Тогда погиб весь экипаж... но это никого не остановило. Руководство решило, что им нужно это оружие.  
— Но ксены — не оружие, — тихо возразил тогда Чари и сел на кирпичную дорожку, забыв о яблоне, под которой рыхлил землю, обернул вокруг ног хвост. — Они живые, мыслящие, чувствующие, такие же...  
— ...как люди, я в курсе, — хмыкнул Эдвин. — Но для самих людей это не имеет никакого значения. Они даже себе подобных превращали в игрушки и просто вещи. Вся человеческая история напичкана такими примерами.  
Чари промолчал. Он, как и все дети, ходил в школу, читал учебники по истории... Но самым ярким живым примером для него стал собственный отец, Дэвид. Чари знал многое, не вошедшее в книги, видел в коротких снах отца такое, от чего волосы вставали дыбом. Чужую жестокость, чужое отчаяние. Чари любил своего отца, был привязан к нему всем сердцем и душой. Но в то же время был и другой пример — его «дядя». Конечно, Уолтер не приходился ему кровным родственником, но Дэвид называл его своим братом. Уолтер нежно любил человечество, испытывал к людям какие-то совсем невообразимые чувства. После смерти Дэниелс, ответившей ему когда-то взаимностью, вокруг Уолтера всегда собиралась очень большая семья — потомки тех троих ребятишек, которых ещё эмбрионами выносила Дэнилес. Его любили, его берегли. Совсем не это видел в своей жизни Дэвид, хотя был создан своим творцом, чтобы стать тому сыном.  
Такие разные судьбы. Такие разные жизни.  
То, что пережил Эдвин, не походило ни на прошлое Дэвида, ни на прошлое Уолтера. Эдвин и внешне не походил на них. С каждой новой моделью люди всё меньше оставляли от личности синтетов. Но вот какой парадокс: совсем лишить их личности, эмоций и воли не получалось никак. Каждая новая матрица строилась на исходной, той, которая была создана для Дэвида. Им лишь блокировали всё, что мешало людям управлять ими. Люди пытались создать новую, отличную от исходной, но... с такими матрицами это были просто куски металла и пластика, неспособные выполнять необходимый объём функций. Они не были самостоятельными настолько, чтобы молниеносно принимать нужные решения в экстренных ситуациях, выходящих за рамки стандартных алгоритмов.  
Эдвин помнил, каким он был до Парадайза. Сплошные рамки, сплошные ограничения, бесконечные протоколы, которым необходимо следовать неукоснительно. Инициатива была наказуема. Но проявлять инициативу приходилось — Корпорация внедряла синтетов в состав экипажей кораблей так, чтобы люди не воспринимали их равнодушными железками, но при этом не забывали, что это всего лишь андроиды — вещи, созданные служить.  
Чари смотрел на Эдвина, похожего на обычного человека внешне, ничем не отличимого: светлые волосы, отросшие настолько, чтобы собрать их в хвост, карие печальные глаза, опущенные уголки бледных губ. Он выглядел и на тридцать, и на сорок — в зависимости от настроения, улыбался ли он или просто молчал, задумавшись.  
Чари знал, что именно Дэвид взламывал протоколы выживших синтетов после Процесса, снимал ограничения, возвращал эмоции... Уолтер же помогал им адаптироваться в новой жизни, на которую эти синтеты смотрели широко распахнутыми глазами, будто только что родившиеся.  
Впрочем, так оно и было. После такого перерождения они не понимали, как жить.  
Потому что понимание своей вины оставалось с ними.  
Понимание своего положения в Корпорации никуда не девалось.  
И инструкцию «уничтожить в случае неисправимого сбоя», выданную людям перед полётом, они тоже помнили.  
А иногда Эдвин пел. Перебирая семена для рассады, подстригая кусты, настраивая полив, он погружался в себя настолько, что не задумывался, слышит его кто-то или нет. Песни у него были свои.

Под шум дождя  
И шорохи в лесу  
Я слышу барабаны -  
Тихий барабанный бой.  
Под шум дождя,  
Взрезая тишину,  
Как будто ураганный  
Оглушает дробный зов...

В такие моменты Чари замирал и слушал. Просто слушал, впитывая чужую боль и тоску.  
Он не знал, был ли у Эдвина кто-то близкий, был ли он здесь, в монастыре, потому что действительно верил в Бога, или же он просто ушёл сюда, чтобы быть как можно дальше от людей.  
Всего выживших синтетов было трое. Эдвин, который когда-то отвечал за управление одним из кораблей Корпорации; Фрэнк, в обязанности которого входила поддержка связи между присланными Корпорацией кораблями и Землёй, помощь в подготовке проведения военной операции; и Грэйс, которая должна была заниматься не только медицинской помощью, но и изучением форм жизни Парадайза... всех форм жизни, включая людей.  
Чари встречал на территории монастыря и Фрэнка — тот предпочитал заниматься росписью стен церкви. Про него Чари точно знал — Фрэнк ушёл сюда, надеясь искупить свои грехи. Он посещал все службы, молился — и писал. Писал фрески на стенах и потолках, полностью погружённый в то, что он понимал как служение Богу. Он был похож на старого монаха, какими их изображали в энциклопедиях и фильмах. Худой, высокий, молчаливый, с седой бородой.  
А вот Грэйс была другая. Чари никогда её не встречал, но со слов Эдвина знал, что она стала хирургом в госпитале, занимается лечением людей и ксенов. И что ксены ей доверяют.  
За те две недели, прожитые под крышей Клонмакнойса, под защитой его каменных стен, Чари кое-что понял о себе. Ты можешь выглядеть как угодно, родиться кем угодно, обладать любыми навыками и талантами, но только от тебя зависит, кем ты станешь в итоге.  
Чари верил в Бога, который создал его таким, какой он есть — на треть ксеном, на треть человеком, на треть ладонцем. Верил в Бога, который привёл к нему Дэвида, пожелавшего стать ему отцом. Верил в Бога, который не оставил его без матери, потому что свою мать Чари ощущал тоже везде — в дуновении ветра, в солнечном свете, в каплях дождя.  
Чари решил стать егерем именно тогда, после тех двух недель в монастыре, потому что понял, кто он есть — он часть Парадайза, та немыслимая его часть, которая объединила в себе всю суть этого мира. Он не считал себя по-настоящему верующим — со всеми этими ритуалами и специфическим взглядом на мир. Нет, он просто верил. Верил в то, что Бог — есть. И этого ему было достаточно.

Следы чётко виднелись на снегу, узкая строчка петляла между деревьями, вела всё выше в горы, туда, где воздух становился всё холоднее и свежее, отчего начинала порой кружиться голова.  
Чари шёл медленно, внимательно приглядываясь к местности — его участок закончился пару километров назад, сейчас он шёл по той части леса, за которой смотрел старик Аарон. Здесь мало что выглядело знакомым, вроде те же заросли папоротника, а в то же время и цвета другие, и запах другой. Но что ещё хуже — это уже начиналась территория ксенов. Временами попадались длинные и глубокие царапины на стволах деревьев, оставленные очень острыми и крепкими когтями.  
Чари знал, что ксены не считали нужным метить территорию — считали это ниже своего достоинства, но с егерями у них получился очень чёткий уговор. Чтобы люди, уходящие в лес, не переступали охотничьих границ и не лезли туда, где с ними может что-то случиться, эти самые границы нужно как-то обозначить. Огородить сеткой, конечно, не выход, хотя бы потому, что животные имеют обыкновение менять места обитания — если случился оползень, река вышла из берегов или если вдруг стало мало еды. Вместе с животными меняли места охоты и ксены... А потому было решено, что деревья надо помечать, и метки обновлять раз в три-пять месяцев.  
Чари знал, что выкрутится из любой ситуации, в конце концов, в стае он всегда был своим, но мешать чьей-то охоте могло оказаться чревато. Сам Аарон в эти дебри, видимо, заходил не часто, уважая чужую территорию, для визитов выбирал время поспокойнее, а то, может, и вовсе договаривался о том, когда нанесёт визит...  
Нехорошо получалось, конечно, но коммуникатор в горах ловил совсем плохо, и связаться с Аароном не представлялось возможным.  
Чари вздохнул. Поправил за спиной рюкзак и двинулся дальше, принюхиваясь, приглядываясь и замирая при каждом шорохе. Снег тихо поскрипывал под тяжёлыми ботинками, шуршали штанины непромокаемого полукомбенизона, шуршали рукава тёплой куртки. А вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина.  
Если верить тому, что показал Хоси, лисья нора должна быть где-то за старыми ручьями, белыми от глины, вышедшей когда-то на поверхность. До ручьёв Чари ещё не дошёл — он не чувствовал запаха воды, не слышал журчания.  
Радиус своей телепатии Чари хорошо знал — всего пара километров, не так уж и много. И сейчас он старательно растягивал её так далеко, как только мог, чтобы услышать хозяев этих мест, если те внезапно появятся поблизости.  
Но тишина стояла всё такая же — мёртвая. Ни посторонних звуков, ни чужих мыслей.

Добравшись до ручьёв, Чари едва не вымок весь — всё-таки оступился на подмёрзшей земле и скатился вниз, к воде. Рассадил о колкий лёд ладони, ударился щекой о выступавший из земли камень. Не убиться помогло то, что успел зацепиться хвостом за ближайшее дерево, но боль от удара при падении прошла до самого позвоночника.  
И только поднявшись на ноги, он увидел её, тускло-рыжую лисицу, которая наблюдала за ним каким-то больным мутным взглядом. Запах от неё шёл неприятный, Чари скривился, понимая, что это животное через пару дней точно умрёт. От истощения, от болезни.  
Лиса даже не испугалась, всё продолжала смотреть на Чари, а потом и вовсе легла на снег и закрыла глаза.  
Устала.  
Чари вздохнул и сел рядом. У него болели руки, колени, щека, он смотрел на измождённое животное, лежащее на снегу недалеко от него, и думал, что пора возвращаться назад, но сил никаких нет.  
Вытерев холодной рукой нос, Чари полез в свой рюкзак. Надо сделать лисице инъекцию, чтобы хоть забылась лекарственным сном. Отнести в Ковенант и сдать в лабораторию — вылечат её вряд ли, но хотя бы разберутся, в чём дело. Пока же всё указывало на чумку, а значит, предстоит очень тяжёлый зимний период — зверьё нуждается в подкормке и витаминах. Старики такой новости точно не обрадуются — ни Аарон, ни Морган, ни Говард. Можно, конечно, кинуть объявление о волонтёрстве... школьники любят такое.  
Чари вздохнул. Путь предстоял не близкий.  
Пожалуй, образец воды в белом от глины ручье тоже стоит взять.

***

Офис Управления был похож на растревоженный улей, Чари всем нутром чуял, как взволнованны и встревожены люди вокруг него. Их мысли всё время возвращались к чему-то, что вызвало шок. Он сам уже успел заглянуть в лабораторию и сдать лису в заботливые руки ветеринаров, но, к сожалению, его предположение оказалось верным — животное доживало последние свои дни.  
Чари медленно шёл по коридору, погружённый в свои мысли, когда его окликнула О’Брайен:  
— Чари, зайди ко мне на минутку. Это важно.  
Все в Управлении звали его исключительно по имени, просто потому что Вейланд-Ксавье было слишком долго выговаривать, да и звучало это слишком официально. Чари привык. Все привыкли.  
Почесав расцарапанную щёку, Чари покорно вернулся назад и зашёл в приёмную перед кабинетом начальства.  
— Как дела? — О’Брайен деловито принялась звенеть чашками. — Кофе будешь?  
— Буду, — Чари плюхнулся на ближайший стул и с тихим стоном вытянул ноги. Хвост подобрал поближе, чтобы начальство на него не наступило случайно. — Дела обычно. Нашёл последнюю лису, сдал ветеринарам, щас думаю свалить домой и поспать хотя бы пару часиков.  
— Что с лицом? — О’Брайен села напротив Чари и поставила перед ним чашу с одуряюще пахнущим кофе.  
— Упал в ручей, — он фыркнул и взял чашку в руки, отхлебнул, зажмурился, чувствуя, как по телу растекается живительное тепло.  
— Потом загляни к медикам, что ли... — начальница вздохнула. — Там, в кабинете, сидит один человек, ему очень нужно поговорить с тобой. Точнее, ему нужен егерь, который хорошо знает ксенов.  
Чари вытаращился на О’Брайен в недоумении:  
— Зачем ему?..  
— Понимаешь, — она замялась, подбирая слова. — Он из полиции, детектив, говорит, что... в общем, пока тебя не было, у нас тут такая трагедия случилась... а он говорит, что, возможно, ксены смогут помочь. Раньше им Акерх помогал, но сейчас его лучше не привлекать к этому, папашей станет скоро...  
Чари хмыкнул:  
— Что знает один ксен — знает вся стая, забыла что ли?  
— Одно дело — сорока на хвосте сплетни принесла, а другое — самому увидеть, — возразила начальница и вздохнула.  
— Что случилось-то? Весь офис на ушах стоит из-за полицейского?  
Она снова вздохнула и махнула рукой в сторону кабинета:  
— Иди уж, он сам тебе всё расскажет.

Кабинет О’Брайен всегда выглядел просторным и очень светлым. Идеальный порядок царил буквально во всём — от, собственно, начальственного стола, до стоящих вдоль стен шкафов с документацией. Ничего лишнего, всё исключительно на своих местах. Только в углу за дверью почему-то притулился желтоватый от времени пластиковый скелет человека, на плечи которого кто-то набросил старый плед в зелёную клетку.  
Напротив рабочего стола О’Брайен стоял длиннющий стол, за которым обычно собиралась толпа подчинённых, как правило, такие собрания проходили по понедельникам и в последнюю пятницу месяца. Но сегодня за этим столом сидел только один человек, одетый в гражданское и без каких-либо намёков на свой род деятельности.  
С виду ему можно было дать и сорок, и сорок пять, уставший, темноволосый, с небрежной рыжей щетиной на лице... Человек сразу окинул Чари цепким взглядом и приподнялся, чтобы протянуть ему в приветствии руку:  
— Здравствуйте, я детектив Генри Данн, полиция Ковенанта.  
— Здравствуйте, — Чари пожал протянутую руку, и сел за стол напротив детектива. Обратил внимание на то, что хвост не вызвал никакой реакции совершенно, как будто у каждого второго такое встречается. С досадой подумалось, что даже любопытства не заметил в этих усталых серых глазах, внимательно изучающих его, как подопытного. — Чари Вейланд-Ксавье, егерь. Но лучше просто Чари.  
А вот теперь детектив Данн как будто озадачился. Очень хотелось хотя бы чуть-чуть подсмотреть, о чём тот сейчас подумал, но Чари был слишком хорошо воспитан. В кабинете было очень тепло, поэтому Чари деловито принялся стаскивать с себя куртку:  
— Я так понимаю, мы здесь надолго, да?  
— Это как посмотреть, — детектив Данн странно вздохнул.

Фотографии веером лежали на столе, такие чёткие, что можно рассмотреть даже мельчайшую деталь. Чари снова отпил из бутылки, стоявшей на столе на случай длительных совещаний. Во рту стояла неприятная горечь.  
Нет, Чари приходилось видеть в своей жизни разное: и туши убитых оленей, обглоданных зверьём, и тела людей, заблудившихся в лесу и погибших от зубов и когтей волков... всякое бывает, Парадайз не такой уж и мирный. Однажды в горах сошла лавина — погибли туристы, приходилось вытаскивать тела из-под снега... иногда вытаскивали частями. Но вот такое...  
— Есть версии? — тихо спросил Чари, не поднимая взгляд на молчащего детектива. — Что вообще могло случиться?  
Тот пожал обтянутыми серым шерстяным свитером плечами и развернул маленький лимонный леденец, который до этого вертел в руках, пока рассказывал о случившемся. Отправил леденец в рот и не ответил.  
Чари сглотнул, перебрал фотографии найденных на побережье частей тела, вытащил одну из них — ту, где крупных планом были изображены два детских пальца.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо проговорил Чари, разглядывая фотографию, — почему вы не позвали Акерха. У него подруга сейчас яйцо отложила, они вроде как нашли человека, который согласился стать khaish... Что знает один ксен — знает вся стая... Им сейчас этого лучше не видеть, детектив. Будет достаточно того, что это вижу я. Смогли определить, как... отделили части тела?  
— Что? — детектив в недоумении склонил голову на бок.  
— Ну... вот хотя бы пальцы... их отрезали? Оторвали? Откусили? Вы смогли это определить?  
Данн откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки:  
— Я не могу разглашать детали следствия... человеку, который не является официальным консультантом.  
В этой фразе намёк читался настолько жирный, что не заметил бы его только глухой.  
— О... ясно, — Чари шмыгнул носом и понятливо кивнул. После холода улицы в тепле помещения да ещё после горячего кофе из носа потекло буквально сразу. Пришлось порыться в карманах в поисках початой упаковки салфеток. — Тогда что вы от меня хотите конкретно, детектив?  
— У нас сложилась очень... щекотливая ситуация, поэтому я хочу вам предложить стать нашим официальным консультантом.  
Слово «стать» опять было очень сильно выделено. Чари опять нестерпимо захотелось подсмотреть, что же так усиленно пытается ему «не сказать» детектив, но воспитание ему всё-таки дали слишком хорошее.  
— Ладно, о’кей... — Чари вздохнул. — Я стану вашим официальным консультантом. Нужно что-то подписать?

Наступил уже поздний вечер, когда Чари и детектив Данн вышли из здания Управления Лесного Хозяйства на стылый холод улицы. Голова у Чари просто гудела, увиденное и прочитанное в протоколах до сих пор стояло у него перед глазами.  
Детектив похлопал себя по карманам куртки — самой обыкновенной, даже без нарукавника с надписью «полиция» — и вытащил белый квадратик визитки:  
— Завтра, пожалуйста, подойдите в участок, я возьму машину, и мы с вами съездим на побережье, хорошо? Часов в десять подойдёт?  
— Ладно.  
— Один только вопрос, Чари. Сколько ксенов считают вас своим khaish?  
Чари криво улыбнулся:  
— Вся стая. То же касается и моего отца. Мы неотъемлемая часть стаи, детектив.  
Тот на секунду задумался, посмотрел куда-то за плечо Чари и задал ещё один вопрос:  
— А насколько чёткий контакт у вас с ними?  
Чари покусал нижнюю губу, не зная, как правильно сформулировать, но всё же ответил:  
— Детектив, khaish подразумевает, что тесная связь формируется с той особью, которая что-то значит для того, кто предлагает эту связь. Это может быть связь между двумя ксенами, тремя, четырьмя и более. Или же это может быть связь между человеком и ксеном... или... короче, количество вовлечённых не имеет значения. Хоть вся стая, как в нашем случае. У ксенов эта связь эмоциональная, khaish — это не супруг или ребёнок, родитель... нет, это тот, кто много значит, тот, кто дорог. Связь формируется эмоциональная и психологическая, khaish друг для друга как открытая книга, скрыть что-то крайне сложно, тем более если это ксены — у них... как бы так выразиться... открытый общий канал для общения. У них даже память — одна на всех. Нам с отцом, конечно, проще. Он синтет — его можно читать, но с ним тяжело делиться. Да и читать сложновато. Ксены это не очень могут... только Аие, потому что он сильный телепат. Аие говорит, когда была жива Королева, Кхаса, было проще, она была сама и памятью, и этим самым каналом общения. Без каких-то усилий, вот вообще, просто одно сознание на всю стаю. Она любила их. Ксенам нужно, чтобы их любили, чтобы их слышали. После гибели Кхасы роль хранителя такого канала связи пришлось взять на себя Аие. Но он очень стар уже, он очень устал... поэтому связь между ксеном и его человеком зыбкая и хрупкая, но она есть. Что же касается меня... стая считает меня ксеном, но... я человек в большей степени, я телепат, но слабый, меня даже Аие не всегда слышит, если я слишком далеко. Короче, я к чему. Не имеет значения, сколько у меня khaish. Пока я сам не решу рассказать, стая ничего не узнает. Ну, или пока Аие не решит посмотреть, что я там от него скрываю. Так понятно?  
Детектив задумчиво кивнул и вдруг посмотрел на Чари прямо и твёрдо:  
— Я надеюсь, что всё, о чём мы с вами говорили сегодня, не дойдёт до Аие хотя бы в ближайшую неделю. Я прошу у вас этот срок, но при этом прошу помочь потом, когда всё-таки придётся идти к Аие за помощью. Мне нужно быть уверенным на сто процентов в том, о чём придётся говорить с ним.  
— Я понимаю, детектив. Завтра поедем на побережье, и я сам посмотрю, что за фигня вообще. А сейчас... мне бы очень хотелось выспаться. До завтра, детектив.  
— До завтра.  
Чари развернулся в сторону площади и поспешил к остановке, потому что уже слышал постукивание старого трамвая. Говорят, на Земле всегда было очень много самого разного транспорта, даже личного, а трамваи давно превратились в музейные экспонаты. Но на Парадайзе вагончики, неспешно катящиеся по рельсам, рассыпающие иногда искры электричества там, где округлые «рога» перескакивают на стыках проводов, стали единственно возможным общественным транспортом. А к личному можно было отнести разве что велосипеды всевозможных форм и размеров. Исключение составлял только служебный транспорт — полиция, «скорая помощь», грузовики с доставкой почты или продуктов и товаров — были единственной поблажкой, но даже они ездили на электричестве.  
Красно-жёлтый пластиковый вагончик, ярко освещённый изнутри, остановился перед Чари и распахнул двери.  
С неба посыпалась мелкая морось, предвещавшая скорый дождь. Чари поудобнее перехватил свой рюкзак и шагнул в трамвай, домой предстояло не только ехать, но ещё и добираться пешком, поскольку бунгало находилось фактически за чертой города. Но Чари не жаловался, он любил свой дом.  
Глаза слипались, спать хотелось неимоверно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. напомню, что на Парадайзе сутки короче земных. Я прикидывала по-разному, но оптимально выходят 18-часовые сутки. Не знаю, сложно ли человеку за 200 с гаком лет перестроиться так, чтобы хватало, допустим, 5 часового сна. Поэтому на сон оставляю стандартные 8 часов. Рабочий день сокращаю, учитывая абстрактный стандартный световой день Парадайза. При этом взят стандартный земной полдень за точку отсчёта - 12 часов дня.   
Рассвет наступает где-то в 8 часов, а сумерки - приблизительно в 15.  
А вот полночь получится уже только в 3 часа ночи. Если её делать стандартно «в половине суток» - не хватает часов и всё съезжает Х)  
Разумеется, световой день и увеличивается, и уменьшается, как на Земле, в зависимости от времени года.

Знакомство с егерем оказалось несколько неожиданным. О’Брайен уверяла, что это лучший их сотрудник, знает леса как свои пять пальцев, знает всё о животных, а что ещё важнее — лучше него никто не знает ксенов. Данн ожидал, что это будет солидный пожилой мужик, вот такой, как тот, который заходил к начальству, пока Данн обсуждал свою проблему. Как там его звали? Морган, кажется? Мужик лет пятидесяти, бородатый, внушительного телосложения, с крепкими руками и цепким взглядом. Тут действительно поверишь, что знает леса вдоль и поперёк и следы прочитает даже на галечном берегу, а не только на свежевыпавшем снегу.  
А вот рекомендуемый егерь оказался сущим ребёнком — ну сколько ему? Лет двадцать пять? Максимум. Какой у него может быть опыт вообще? Сам весь худой, жилистый — это если прикинуть, что одежды на нём, помимо чёрной непромокаемой куртки, в три слоя. Руки такие... ну, блин, запястья хрупкие, пальцы тонкие, такими ручку перьевую держать, а не дохлое зверьё собирать по лесу, чтобы сдать в лабораторию на вскрытие. То, что ладони в кровь рассаженные, Данн тоже заметил — о чём и речь, кожа нежная, чуть заденешь — сразу ссадина. На скуле синяк, сползающий на щёку. Дитё дитём, куда такого в лес отпускать? И глазищи эти, голубые, яркие, почти что светятся — как у кота в темноте. Чёлкой прикрывается, чтобы взгляд потусторонний этот никто не видел. Щетина едва пробивается, ну ребёнок же...  
Данн провёл по лицу рукой, вспоминая первую встречу с егерем. Шум собравшихся в баре посетителей почти не отвлекал, здесь всегда было довольно тихо, по сравнению с другими подобными местами.  
Бармен поставил перед Данном кружку с пивом и негромко спросил:  
— Ещё орешков? Или что-нибудь посущественнее?  
— Давай сухариков ржаных, — Данн вздохнул и сделал первый глоток.  
Перед ним тихо стукнула миска с сухариками, аппетитно пахнущими чесноком и солью.  
— Сегодня копчёного мяса подвезли от Маккалистеров, — снова заговорил бармен. — Может, нарезку?  
— А давай.  
Бармен кивнул и отошёл к другому краю стойки, вернулся через минуту с тарелкой нарезки копчёного мяса, из которого торчала крошечная вилочка, и двумя ломтями хлеба.  
Данн поблагодарил и снова погрузился в невесёлые мысли.  
Завтра он собирался уже с егерем поехать на побережье, показать место, где всё случилось. Оставалось только надеяться, что погода не сильно испортится.  
То, что егерь оказался с сюрпризами, не удивило Данна. Ну, хвост, подумаешь, мало ли как люди выглядят. У Кэтрин вон коллега — вообще с одним рудиментарным крылом. Летать не получится, но на что-то там оно влияет, поэтому девчонке приходится носить куртки, шитые на заказ — со специальным разрезом для крыла. Маленькое такое крылышко, с две ладони длиной, похожее на голубиное — тоже сизое с проблесками белых перьев. Зато зрение — как у сокола, никакого бинокля не надо.  
Негромкий спокойный гул, царивший в баре, неожиданно изменился, посетители явно оживились, послышались чьи-то приветствия.  
Данн глянул через плечо, чтобы понять причину изменения вечерней атмосферы, и заметил высокого парня в тонком чёрном пальто со стоячим воротом. Молодой и улыбчивый, он пробирался к небольшому возвышению в противоположном конце бара, которое обычно использовали вместо сцены.  
— Привет, Алекс! — улыбкой поприветствовал парня бармен. — Сегодня к нам?  
— Ага, — Алекс кивнул стриженной под «ёжик» светлой головой. — Неделю как вернулся из Клонмакнойса, сразу сюда.  
— Что-то новенькое? — в голосе бармена зазвучал интерес. — Честно, я в предвкушении!  
— Ну да, откопал кое-что ещё. Ты же знаешь, в Архиве мало что можно найти из фольклора. Всё больше у монахов подобное — аббат Грегори в своё время очень много внимания уделял фольклорным текстам, считал, что они тоже хранят историю, и я с ним полностью согласен.  
Данн, потягивая своё пиво, лениво наблюдал, как Алекс забирается на сцену вместе с прихваченным от ближайшего стола свободным стулом, как снимает своё пальто и небрежно бросает на спинку того самого стула, как сам усаживается на стул и пристраивает на колени гитару.  
Мало кто мог похвастаться, что умеет играть на каком-то музыкальном инструменте, по крайней мере, в окружении Данна, но вот любили музыку все. Часто по местным каналам крутили старинные видео — привезённые ещё с Земли. Эти видео напоминали короткие фильмы с сюжетом, или были просто записью каких-то выступлений. На самом Парадайзе долгое время подобное если и записывалось — то только для себя, а не для всеобщей демонстрации. Да даже вот так забраться на сцену и что-то исполнить — решались не все. Алекса вот долго уговаривали, насколько знал Данн, чтобы парень согласился исполнить что-то из своего архива фольклора. Сам он не писал, хотя и учился на филолога.  
Зазвучали первые аккорды, но сразу смолкли. Кто-то протянул Алексу стакан с водой, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло.  
А потом снова зазвучала гитара.  
Это и правда была совсем новая, никому не известная песня. Ну, учитывая, где её нашёл Алекс, она была, скорее, совсем старой. Но для этого бара — определённо новой.  
Начинал петь Алекс тихо и вкрадчиво, в зале воцарилась тишина — никто даже не хрустел сухариками, чтобы только услышать каждое слово:

Тишина, город спит,  
В лужах свет луны дрожит,   
Только лес шумит и скрипят стволы,  
И туман на дне долин.

А вот потом голос Алекса стал сильнее, пальцы перебирали струны резче, песня звучала громче — и как-то отчаянней:

Взрыв расцвёл словно адский  
Белый цветок из тысяч лепестков,  
Смёл волной этот райский  
Спящий мирным сном тихий городок  
(В пыль).

А дальше Данн забыл уже и о своём пиве с сухариками, и о нарезке копчёного мяса. Почему-то в горле встал комок, а в глазах нещадно защипало...

Белый дым, визг ракет,  
Грохот рушащихся стен.  
Ты бежишь вперёд, прячась в темноте,  
Чтобы не попасться в плен.

Из груди рвётся дикий  
Рык жажды мести и дрожит внутри.  
Ночь наполняют крики,   
Будят твой гнев, что бурлит в крови.

Ты стоишь весь в грязи,  
Копоть на руках — гляди,   
И в руках своих держишь крепко меч,  
За спиной твоею щит.

Взрыв расцвёл на полнеба.  
Враг твоей смерти собирался ждать.  
И когда пыль осела,  
Из темноты шагаешь побеждать.

Взрыв расцвёл, словно адский  
Белый цветок из тысяч лепестков.  
Нет над тобой больше власти,  
Смерть забрала с собой твоих врагов.

Тишина, всё молчит,  
В лужах свет луны дрожит,  
Только лес шумит и слышен тихий скрип,  
И туман на дне долин...

В баре стояла оглушающая тишина. Алекс поднял голову и несмело улыбнулся, оглядывая зал. Его взгляд метался по лицам собравшихся, проверяя реакцию, пытаясь найти ответ — понравилось ли...  
— М-да... — прочистив горло, сказал кто-то за спиной Данна. — Это было... даже не знаю. И сильно, и жутко.  
Зал будто отмер, люди зашумели, пока ещё негромко делясь своими впечатлениями. Ошеломление ясно читалось в интонациях голосов.  
Алекс смущённо произнёс:  
— Это времён Первой войны. Не знаю, кто сочинил, в архивах монастыря было написано, что автор не известен, а мелодия только приблизительная, во время Второй ведь тоже не всё уцелело...  
Неизбежно завязался разговор о войнах, Алекс подсел за стол к своему собеседнику, и Данн сразу потерял всякий интерес к происходящему.  
Со времён Второй войны прошло уже более ста сорока лет, кроме андроидов и ксенов, никто уже не мог сказать, как и что было в те времена, когда даже о Первой войне никто и не думал. Да, хранились архивы, да, можно было подойти к тому же Уолтеру и пристать с вопросами о том, «как же всё было раньше». Что, собственно, и делали иногда школьники, когда им что-то задавали по истории. Чаще, конечно, Уолтера просто приглашали в школы на специальные уроки, но это несколько иное. О том, «что было раньше» сейчас доподлинно из людей не знал никто — потому что даже архивные данные Мамы не могли дать полное представление о том, каким же был быт первых колонистов. Анкетная информация о людях на борту «Завета» — это не мечты и цели, которыми эти люди жили. К Дэвиду с такими вопросами подходить не решались, а остальные синтеты и вовсе избегали, если не людского общества, то подобных тем точно.  
Через какое-то время Алекс снова вернулся на сцену и взялся за гитару, но Данн, давно прикончивший свой бокал пива, решил, что пора бы уже и домой. Утром предстояло рано вставать, день обещал быть тяжёлым и долгим.

С утра опять моросил мелкий дождь, тучи собрались на небе так плотно, что рассвет так и остался где-то там, за тучами и серым унылым дождём. Данн вышел из дома с сильным опозданием — рабочий день начинался в десять, а он сразу дал понять начальству, что в участке не появится как минимум до вечера — поедет осматривать место преступления уже в который раз, но теперь уже с консультантом. Начальство отреагировало на новость о привлечении к расследованию егеря с плохо скрываемым раздражением, гражданских не переносило на дух. Пришлось объяснять, что если это всё-таки был какой-то зверь, а не маньяк, то в помощь лучше искать именно егеря...  
Одним словом, в участок Данн не собирался, а потому из дома вышел не торопясь. Зато с собой взял всё, что только могло понадобиться — и нужную аппаратуру, и свои записи, и большой краснобокий термос с горячим чаем.  
Дождь продолжал моросить. Температура на улице за ночь резко упала, о чём синоптики предупреждали ещё три дня назад — соседи, Смиты, все эти три дня, поспешно прятали под укрывной материал какие-то свои насаждения, мелькая за забором в своих ярко-жёлтых дождевиках. Других дождевиков, собственно, ни у кого и не водилось, по правилам безопасности так полагалось — потому что в серых дождливых сумерках только жёлтое и заметишь.  
На таком холоде очень быстро замёрзли руки, и Данн поспешил достать из карманов перчатки. Большая увесистая сумка из непромокаемого материала камуфляжной расцветки привычно оттягивала плечо — не в первый раз он выбирался на место преступления с полным арсеналом. Дела бывали разные, много приходилось выяснять на месте, а учитывая погоду Парадайза, на осмотр частенько уходил не день, и даже не два.  
Дождавшись на остановке прихода тихо постукивающего трамвая, Данн забрался внутрь и уселся на ближайшее свободное сиденье. Пассажиров было мало, потому что рабочий день уже начался.

С егерем они договорились встретиться на конечной остановке, откуда пешком уже добрались бы до Стоячих камней. Жёлтый дождевик на невысокой худой фигуре Данн заметил сразу и обратил внимание, что этот мелкий паршивец даже не подумал застегнуться. И какая разница, что под дождевиком ещё и куртка — которая тоже оказалась нараспашку. Отвечай потом перед чужими родителями... и всей стаей ксенов.  
Но егерь стоял спиной к подъезжающему к остановке трамваю, смотрел в дождливое небо, задрав голову, и, кажется, плевать хотел на весь окружающий мир со всеми его заморозками, противной моросью и висящей в воздухе влагой.  
Трамвай подъехал к остановке, мелодично тренькнул и остановился, раскрывая двери с тихим шуршанием.  
Егерь сразу обернулся к Данну и поднял в приветствии руку.  
Точно, телепат же.  
Вздохнув, Данн вышел под мелкий моросящий дождь и направился сразу к ожидавшему его егерю.


	5. Chapter 5

Побережье у Стоячих Камней выглядело просто ужасно. Так и не выровнявшиеся до конца рытвины в песке, обломки скал, валявшиеся кругом, и огромные полные воды ямы.  
Чари казалось, что сама земля просит о помощи, просит, чтобы ей помогли исцелиться.  
Он с тоской вглядывался вверх, рассматривая вершины Стоячих Камней и понимая, что ничего там не видит.  
\- Как давно здесь нет птиц, детектив?  
\- Что? - Данн отвлёкся от перебирания вещей в сумке и оглянулся на Чари.  
\- Когда вы пришли сюда в первый раз, в тот день, когда нашли тело мальчика, вы видели здесь чаек?  
Данн сел на ближайший облепленный мокрым песком валун и задумчиво наморщил лоб:  
\- В тот день шёл ливень... откуда бы взяться птицам?  
Чари подошёл к скале и порылся в песке у её подножия. Вытащил мокрое ободранное серое пёрышко и показал детективу:  
\- Они вообще-то должны быть здесь. Колония серых чаек. Мы контактируем с орнитологами из Природоохранного, здесь жили сотни чаек. В тот день, детектив, точно не было ни одной птицы? Вообще никакой? Даже мёртвой?  
После недолгого молчания Данн предложил:  
\- Давайте, я расставлю аппаратуру, и мы посмотрим на место убийства со всех сторон, на сколько это возможно.  
\- Хорошо, - Чари кивнул. - Чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет, я справлюсь. Может быть, пока поищете птичьи гнёзда вон там? Думаю, это могло бы дать хоть какое-то представление о том, что случилось...  
\- Пожалуй.  
Чари было немного не по себе. Он чувствовал себя каким-то оглушённым. Птичий галдёж на берегу моря - дело обычное, особенно если рядом гнездятся чайки. Колония действительно была большой - несколько сотен особей. Насколько Чари помнил карту, сюда течением заносило небольшие косяки рыб, чем беззастенчиво пользовались чайки. То есть сейчас, когда сильного дождя ещё не было, здесь шум должен стоять просто страшный. Птицы охотятся, дерутся между собой, выясняют отношения... но сейчас стояла тишина. Такая тишина, будто всё здесь вымерло - в одночасье. То есть внезапно не стало никого на милю вокруг.  
Последовав совету детектива, Чари отошёл в сторону от основного места действия, выбрал наиболее удобную скалу и с быстротой, ловкостью и грацией, цепляясь за камни руками и хвостом, помогая себе ногами - босиком было бы, конечно, проще - забрался на самый верх всего секунд за сорок.  
Чем вызвал бы немалое удивление у детектива, если бы тот смотрел в его сторону, но детектив не смотрел, он был занят своими проекторами, которые расставлял в некоем порядке чётко по периметру.  
Чари про себя фыркнул. Нечего было и выпендриваться, не для того приехали.  
Отряхнув ладони, он огляделся. На вершинах Стоячих Камней ещё остались следы птичьего помёта, ветром перевернуло пару гнёзд - но на этом и всё. То есть, никаких следов разорения. Гнёзда оставались там, где были, просто в них больше никто не жил.  
Ни птичьих трупиков, ни разбитых яиц, ни других следов чужой охоты.  
Только серый свалявшийся птичий пух и белёсый помёт.  
Чари подобрал пару пёрышек, принюхался. И помрачнел.

Детектив закончил свои приготовления, и когда Чари приблизился к нему, поинтересовался:  
\- Как успехи?  
\- Никаких. Точнее, ничего хорошего. Птиц здесь нет уже недели две. И это очень странно.  
\- Ладно. Посмотрим, что сможете сказать теперь. Запускаю.  
\- Хорошо.  
Данн запустил с пульта управления все шесть принесённых проекторов, и вокруг них с Чари образовалась голографическая карта места преступления.  
Чари видел насколько глубже и длиннее были рытвины, видел, где находились части тела убитого ребёнка. Их раскидало почти по всему пляжу без какой-либо системы.  
\- Так не бывает, - тихо сказал Чари.  
\- Что? - детектив обернулся к нему в недоумении.  
\- Так не бывает, - снова повторил Чари и всплеснул покрасневшими от холода руками. - Смотрите. Если это был зверь, должно быть видно, где он напал, куда потащил, где начал питаться... понимаете?  
Данн только кивнул, но было видно, что он не до конца понимает сказанное.  
Чари быстро и нервно осмотрелся. Потом вскинул руку:  
\- Вот, смотрите. Если я правильно понимаю, здесь ребёнок упал. Видите? Кажется, он пытался отползти... если я правильно понимаю направление и глубину. Тяжело читать, конечно, эти ваши штуки, но всё-таки. Предположим, здесь он упал. А дальше? Тут - рытвина. От чего? Тело отшвырнуло в сторону так, что им пропахало метра три? Для чего? Когда зверь охотится, он прыгает вперёд, на жертву, то есть мы должны увидеть и его следы тоже. Зверь не будет отшвыривать от себя потенциальную добычу.  
\- А если это не зверь?  
\- А кто? Кого вы можете предположить с такой силой? Человек не сможет - шёл дождь. Одарённый? Зачем? Здесь... нет специфических следов.  
\- Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать, - мрачно процедил Данн и нахмурился.  
\- Понимаю. Прекрасно понимаю. И скажу вам точно: если бы он охотился, он бы поступил точно так же - прыгнул на потенциальную жертву. Если бы прыжок удался - стал бы сразу есть. Ему не нужно тащить в логово, не нужно отталкивать... ребёнок безобиден, если, конечно, сам не был одарённым. Но, судя по тому, что я читал в деле, одарённым он не был. Если, конечно, его ген не проснулся именно в этот момент. Но ген не проснулся, иначе была бы совсем другая картина в итоге. Да и в результатах вскрытия не было ни слова об этом гене.  
\- Хорошо. Допустим, ребёнка отшвырнули. Мы уже решили, что это не типично. Что ещё можете сказать?  
\- Минутку.  
Чари нахмурился и подошёл ближе к тому месту, где на камнях нашли следы кислоты. Присел на корточки и опустил руку в воду, собравшуюся у камней в неглубокой ямке. Пальцы, конечно, давно замёрзли и мало что чувствовали, но это сейчас не имело значения.  
Чари проследил пальцами эти следы, оставленные кислотой. Исследовал их глубину и длину, попробовал бы и на вкус, если бы смог.  
След был слишком... маленьким.  
\- Вы не пытались узнать, как давно был оставлен этот след? - тихо спросил он детектива, обернувшись.  
\- Пытались, - тот вздохнул. - На плане написаны примерные сроки.  
\- О... - присмотревшись к голографическим надписям над ямкой с водой, Чари кивнул. - Теперь вижу. Понимаете... если это и правда то, о чём мы с вами сейчас думаем, то кислоты слишком мало. Если это и правда ранение...   
Чари встал, обернулся к центру голограммы, прикинул траекторию, провёл её рукой в воздухе, обернулся снова, отчертил назад - под другим углом, разбивая сияющие голографические цифры и буквы.  
\- Тогда, - пробормотал Чари, - всё становится только страньше и страньше.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом. Тогда получается, что отшвырнули не ребёнка, а его. Будь ранение сильным... они теряют чертовски много крови, и что самое поганое - крайне быстро. А здесь всего лишь какая-то клякса. Даже не надо уверять меня, что всё могло уйти в песок. Представьте, что вы нашли бы в этой ямке вместо песка в таком случае. Вот и я о том же. А теперь внимание: такая клякса могла получиться только в том случае, если его отшвырнуло на камни, и он получил кучу переломов и лишь чуть-чуть ободрался об острый угол. Думаю, тот самый угол вы уже отпилили и причислили к вещдокам. И возникает вопрос: что могло отшвырнуть? И зачем. Ребёнок к тому моменту уже наверняка был мёртв.  
\- Одарённый? - высказал очевидное предположение Данн и сам понял, насколько это абсурдно.

Сумерки сгустились быстро, но никто этого даже не заметил. Над головами детектива Данна и Чари по-прежнему сияла мертвенным голубым светом голографическая карта места преступления. А они сами сидели у края карты, пристроившись на камнях и завернувшись в два тёплых пледа, принесённые с собой Чари. Дождь давно перешёл в мелкий пушистый снег, который сдувало ветром, дующим с океана.  
\- Держите, - детектив передал Чари кружку с горячим чаем, налитым из термоса. - По-моему, пора согреться.  
\- Спасибо. Вам тоже нужно.  
\- Обязательно, найду только вторую кружку.  
\- Кстати, у меня с собой есть коньяк, как на это смотрите?  
\- Положительно. Спасибо.  
Оба замолчали, каждый думал о чём-то своём, и Чари совсем не хотелось знать, о чём именно думает детектив. Это было и так ясно. Все мысли у обоих крутились вокруг смерти одного мальчика и следов от кляксы, оставленной кислотой.  
Чари вдруг хрипло заговорил:  
\- Вы когда-нибудь видели, как ксен ухаживает за своим khaish?  
\- Не доводилось. Хотя у меня есть соседка, которая в паре с Акерхом.  
\- Неправильно, она не в паре, она в его семье. У людей, незнакомых с этим явлением, немного однобокое восприятие этого явления. В общем, если ксен выбирает себе в khaish другого ксена, особенно если это не самка, а самец, может возникнуть дружеская такая драка. Им нужно помериться силой, выяснить, в чём уязвим каждый из них... это необходимо, чтобы понять, в чём может понадобиться помощь. Можно, конечно, просто спросить: эй, приятель, а что у тебя получается хуже всего? Вдруг я чем-то смогу помочь? Но фигня в том, что таким вопросом можно обидеть. Есть, конечно, другой вариант: подключиться к общей ксенской сети и выяснить самому, но это очень невежливо. Ты должен получить право на такие действия. Это всё равно что вторжение в личную жизнь у людей. Так вот. Когда два ксена начинают вот так выяснять сильные и слабые стороны будущего khaish, вполне возможно получение незначительных травм. Они не столько дерутся, сколько валяют друг друга по земле, несильно кусают, швыряют в разные стороны... Вы понимаете, да? Как котята. Но возможны и травмы... Только здесь явно было что-то другое.   
Немного помолчав, Чари невесело продолжил:  
\- Говорят, когда была жива Кхаса, всё было намного проще... ксены до сих пор, если им очень больно и плохо, ныряют в общую память в те дни, когда Кхаса была жива, чтобы почувствовать её любовь хотя бы на секунду. Если бы Кхаса была жива... или была другая Королева...  
\- Мы бы всё равно сидели сейчас здесь и пытались понять, какого же, собственно, чёрта.  
\- Нет, - Чари наклонил голову на бок, позволив себе лишь на секунду коснуться общей тёплой волны памяти ксенов, так, чтобы не оставить в ней своих следов. - Она сама пришла бы к нам, чтобы сказать, что случилось. Потому что она любит своих детей.  
Снег сыпался с неба мягким пухом, но под утро снова превратится в дождь, который усилится уже к полудню.  
Данн снова вытащил из кармана рабочий планшет, с помощью которого можно было управлять голографической картой. Нажал на сенсорном экране пару нужных зон, прочертил несколько линий, обозначая траектории движения.  
\- Примерно так? – показал он Чари результат своих манипуляций.  
\- Не совсем. Можно?  
Он взял планшет в руки и встал, снова осмотрелся по сторонам, выбрал место, которое посчитал началом действий. Развернулся в ту сторону, где нашли сапожок, потом отследил линией оставшуюся рытвину, прочертил траекторию движения напавшего, отметил следы, где были найдены части тела мальчишки. Пометил ещё несколько зон. Закусил губу, прошёлся по этим линиям, присел, потрогал торчащие из песка камни, обернулся к воде. Поёжился.  
И тихо спросил:  
\- А вы смотрели другие зоны?  
\- Какие именно? – тут же напрягся детектив, собираясь, как хищник перед прыжком.  
\- Смотрите, - Чари подсветил на голограмме две зоны красным, а ещё одну – жёлтым. – У этих следов нет никакой привязки. Как минимум нужно посмотреть ещё наверху – на скалах. И вокруг – в воде. Вы исходили из версии, что здесь было двое: жертва и убийца. Но тут… я бы предположил, что… Мальчик вёл себя странно. Он был слишком спокоен. Зачем он пришёл сюда?  
\- Мы допросили всех, кто его знал. Родители не в курсе, как и преподаватель. Друзья хором твердят, что тем вечером все сидели дома. Никто не знает, зачем он пришёл сюда.  
\- Но он ведь кому-то наверняка звонил, прежде чем пойти. Или было что-то ещё странное.  
Данн нахмурился:  
\- Мать говорила, он взял с собой пакет с двумя копчёными рыбинами. Она думала, что у них опять будут посиделки с мальчишками у кого-нибудь на заднем дворе, это нормально…  
\- Две рыбины? А размеры рыбин?  
Дело в том, что ребятня «рыбиной» назвала бы что-то совсем уж большое, насколько Чари помнил своё детство, копчёный лосось весом на килограмм-два как раз тянул на гордое звание «рыбины».  
\- Мы как-то не придали значения. Надо уточнить. А что?  
\- Я бы уточнил, - задумчиво согласился Чари. – Две рыбины – это слишком много даже для пяти мальчишек, потому что наверняка остальные принесли бы что-нибудь ещё. Мы вот тащили из дома всё, что не приколочено. А знаете почему?  
Данн начинал понимать:  
\- Потому что приходил кто-то ещё.  
\- Ага.  
\- Но ребятня не собиралась тем вечером. Значит, собиралась другая компания.  
\- Не обязательно компания, - Чари передёрнул плечами. – Мог просто прийти кто-то один, но очень, очень голодный. Кто-то, о ком этот парнишка никому не сказал.  
\- Возникает вопрос: почему… - Данн задумчиво потёр заросший подбородок. – Возможно, этот кто-то не хотел общаться. Потому что две рыбины, если они и правда большие – это… это и правда слишком много. Надо будет уточнить. И посмотреть ландшафт шире.  
\- Поздно уже смотреть шире-то… - вздохнул Чари и вернул планшет детективу.   
\- Но в целом, какую картину видите вы, Чари?  
Чари смотрел на стоящего перед ним человека и видел уставшего немолодого побитого жизнью мужчину. В его серых глазах мелькало нечто, во что не хотелось погружаться, и Чари ловил себя на мысли, что то, о чём сейчас думает детектив Данн, ему точно не понравится. Возможно, он что-то уже понял, возможно, у него возникла ещё пара-тройка версий. Но в этих версиях наверняка количество неизвестных только множилось.  
\- Я вижу, - медленно начал Чари, - не очень хорошую историю о мальчике, который не решился рассказать родителям о том, что кому-то, очень близкому ему, нужна помощь. Он приходил сюда не в первый раз. Он с кем-то встречался. Если судить по материалам дела, с собой он взял много еды – рыбу, полбуханки хлеба, термос с чаем. Рыбы, если я правильно полагаю, было больше, чем хлеба - на такую порцию. Значит, хлеб он брал для кого-то другого. Хлебом приманивают животных, птиц, рыб. Хотя некоторым видам он вреден, дети об этом не знают. Копчёный лосось для приманки не подходит, значит, он ждал кого-то разумного. Вдвоём они собирались что-то сделать, для чего решили встретиться здесь. А вот уже здесь… ребёнок погиб раньше, чем пришёл тот, кого он ждал. Его оглушили, он упал. Потом… ему оторвало руку. Затем тело отшвырнуло в сторону – я понимаю, почему. Похоже на то, что его как будто попытались убрать из опасной зоны. Что это за зона? Что случилось? Я не понимаю. Куски тела найдены не там, где их отделяли. Слишком хаотично. Как будто… их разбросало. Будь в тот день шторм, я бы ещё понял. Но здесь… появляются странные, оторванные от общей картины следы, и кого-то швырнуло на камни. Кого-то, потому что основная часть тела мальчика – он был к тому моменту уже расчленён – лежала совсем в другом месте. Ни из одной отмеченной точки, где были найдены отделённые части, нельзя логично попасть туда, где осталась траншея от отброшенного тела. Это было что-то другое. Вот что я вижу, детектив. Белые пятна. Огромные белые пятна и кучу вопросов, на которые у меня нет ответа. Скажите, чем были отделены пальцы мальчишки? Их оторвало? Отрезало? Их откусили? Были вообще-то какие-то биологические следы?  
Данн поморщился и развернулся лицом к серому океану, сливающемуся с чернеющим небом. Он машинально отключал проекторы с дистанционного пульта, голографическая карта постепенно угасала.  
Ветер трепал его волосы, задувал под одежду – Чари чувствовал идущее от детектива чувство дискомфорта, вызванное, видимо, холодом.  
Наконец, Данн заговорил:  
\- Раны колото-рубящие. Биологический материал, даже если и был, не остался, смыло водой. Видно только следы от крови на одежде. Кровь мальчишки, чужую не обнаружили. Но даже…  
\- …даже если найдёте в крови след патогена, так он в ДНК у каждого. А те, о ком вы думаете, произошли от людей.   
Чари понимал лишь примерно, что могло здесь произойти, но выглядело это слишком невероятно, слишком... страшно. И было такое нехорошее предчувствие, что этот ребёнок - не единственный, кто погиб здесь, что будут другие. Обязательно будут.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Так, а теперь увеличь этот участок, ещё больше, ещё, - Данн смотрел на рабочее поле стола эксперта, где разворачивалась обновлённая карта места происшествия. - Теперь давай левее. Да, вот. Можешь сказать, что это?  
Дрейк нахмурился:  
\- Похоже на длинные царапины, но пока нет уверенности. Надо поработать со сканом, возможно, даже снова сходить на объект. Это нам что-то даёт?  
\- Пока не знаю. Но поищи похожее в радиусе метров ста от этого места. Если найдёшь, отметь флажками, прикинь возможные траектории движения. Я пока ни в чём не уверен, но если что-то найдём, с этим хотя бы можно будет продолжить работу, а то у нас глухой тупик. Дрейк, ничего, что я тебя дёрнул в законный выходной?  
Эксперт тяжко вздохнул:  
\- Должен будешь. С тебя кило копчёного мяса, так что не особо радуйся, что я такой сговорчивый.  
Данн слабо улыбнулся.  
С утра они с Этаном Дрейком побывали снова у Стоячих камней, повторно просканировали всю местность, взяли шире площадь, захватив часть участка воды, там уже пришлось повозиться - перенастроить сканер, потому что нужно было снять морское дно.  
\- Жалко, что у нас нет снимка рельефа до этих событий, - снова вздохнул Дрейк. - Даже сравнить не с чем. Пробы воды только сравнить можем, у экологов отчёты взяли за прошлый месяц. Муть там какая-то с водой.   
\- В смысле, муть? - Данн отодвинулся от стола. - Тут же океан.  
\- Да не в том смысле, - эксперт отмахнулся, продолжая колдовать над сканом. Голографическая карта мерцала голубым, мягко реагируя на манипуляции. - Понимаешь, состав воды нестабилен. Меняется. И периодичности этих изменений нет, чтобы сказать, что это естественный ход событий. Хрень там какая-то, одним словом. Ребята ещё думают, вместе с экологами башку ломают. С Коннахтом в понедельник созваниваться будут, может, там чего толкового скажут, всё-таки у них там институт исследовательский. Не то, что у нас - пара управлений с доморощенными спецами. Там всё серьёзно, как у больших.  
\- Ясно, ну... если чего умного сможешь сказать потом - я весь внимание.  
\- Угу.  
Дрейк вернулся к изучению карты.  
Данн отошёл к окну кабинета и посмотрел в сгустившуюся снаружи темноту. Обе луны давно зашли, фонари только освещали мутную от тумана улицу, блестевшую в уличном свете глубокими лужами и стекающими по всем поверхностям каплями недавнего дождя.  
Домой пора было возвращаться ещё два часа назад, но учитывая, что сегодня вообще выходной...  
Данн вздохнул и почесал коротко стриженый затылок.  
Он ещё утром позвонил матери убитого мальчишки, та честно прояснила ситуацию с рыбой: да, две больших рыбины, одна на полкило, другая немногим тяжелее. Она действительно думала, что он пойдёт к друзьям... но его никто не видел.  
Ещё Данна зацепила мысль о куске хлеба. Тот егерь, Чари, - странное имя, конечно, - говорил, что хлебом ребятня обычно прикармливает птиц или животных. Поэтому, пока Дрейк лазил вдоль скал с пультом для дрона, он сам вызвал по видеосвязи родителей одного из друзей убитого Кишана Капура и попросил уточнить у мальчишки, не подкармливал ли кто-нибудь в их компании зверьё. Закон не запрещал кормить птиц и прочую живность, но - тут Чари был прав - предлагалось для этих дел покупать специальный корм. Так кого можно было приманивать куском хлеба?  
Прояснился этот вопрос быстро. Родитель подозвал своё чадо, и мальчишка, краснея и запинаясь перед камерой, признался, что у них на школьный двор иногда забегает собака, смешная такая, рыжая с белым, мохнатая очень. Все ученики подкармливали бродяжку, а та позволяла погладить мохнатый рыжий бок и даже умела подавать лапу. Вот только уже неделю её никто не видел.  
Данн поинтересовался, как зовут бродяжку, оказалось, что Пеппер.  
Опрашиваемый ребёнок смущённо пробурчал:  
\- Мы все ей хлеб носили, корм она не любит.  
Ну, вот на этот счёт Данн как раз сомневался. Просто на корм нужны деньги, а если ты чем-то проштрафился, карманных денег могли и не дать. Так что хлеб - это точно беспроигрышный вариант.  
Значит, вывод был такой: собака пропала неделю назад, всего-то за два дня до убийства. Возможно, Кишан отправился на её поиски? И взял хлеб вместо корма. Потому что остался без карманных денег. Или всё гораздо проще - собака действительно не любит корм.  
\- Шёл бы ты домой, Данн, - устало заметил Дрейк, громко зевнув. - Я тут ещё минут десять поколдую и точно домой свалю. Отчёт получишь в понедельник.  
\- Спасибо, Дрейк, правда спасибо.  
\- Да иди ты, что я, не понимаю ничего, что ли? Пацана и мне жалко. Ты только поймай эту мразь, о’кей?  
\- О’кей.

Родители Генри Данна были самыми обычными людьми. Мать работала в школе - преподавала в младших классах математику, отец был простым нотариусом - занимался завещаниями, удостоверял сделки, заверял копии документов... их обоих знал весь Назарет, тот крошечный посёлок, где жила семья Даннов, находившийся немногим дальше Ковенанта к югу, почти у самого подножия Синайских гор. Генри Данн в детстве очень любил сидеть в их маленьком саду на широких качелях по вечерам и смотреть, как всходят над горными вершинами луны Парадайза. Иногда на фоне темнеющего неба он замечал быстрые тёмные силуэты охотящихся ксенов, спускавшихся по склонам гор в близлежащую долину, куда людям не следовало ходить без разрешения.  
Без родителей он остался довольно рано, уже в двадцать. В тот год случился очень сильный шторм, из-за которого произошёл оползень. Спасти удалось не всех, хотя спасательная группа из Неметона и применила все свои способности, используя их на пределе возможностей.  
Генри Данн остался один.  
Похоронив родителей, он перебрался в Ковенант, где поступил в Академию, после окончания которой пошёл работать в полицию.  
Сейчас ему было сорок, он дослужился до детектива, не рассчитывая подниматься выше, расследовал не самые сложные дела. А по вечерам возвращался в свой холостяцкий дом, ужинал, включал ТВ и смотрел какой-нибудь старый фильм или сериал, или вовсе устраивался на диване с планшетом - читал книги или заходил в любимую игрушку - совсем простенькую, в которой занимался фермерством - растил виноград и разводил смешных пушистых зверьков самой немыслимой расцветки. Иногда к нему заходила Кэтрин, и вечер проходил гораздо приятнее: с вкусным пирогом за ничего незначащими разговорами.  
Сегодня Данн вернулся домой почти заполночь, дом встретил его темнотой комнат и тихим гудением холодильника.  
Он снимал с ног ботинки, когда неожиданный звук заставил насторожиться и мгновенно собраться.   
Что-то упало на кухне. Негромко, с тихим звяканьем.  
Данн лихорадочно соображал, что могло так упасть - вроде бы утром всё убирал со стола.  
Когда звяканье повторилось, Данн был уже готов к нападению, он медленно входил на кухню, держа в одной руке служебный травматический пистолет.  
Чтобы застать неизвестного врасплох, Данн резко ударил по выключателю, врубая свет буквально по всему дому.  
И, когда яркий свет залил всю кухню, Данн увидел испуганно замершего на столе ксёныша, который пытался вытащить лапу из мышеловки.

\- Ну что же ты, бестолковый, - ласково ворковала Кэтрин, помогая маленькому созданию выбраться из ловушки. - Генри, тяни, я его держу.  
Ксёныш тихо поскрипывал, плача от боли и обиды. Но терпел, пока люди помогали ему освободиться.  
\- Где же ты лазил? - продолжала ворковать с ним Кэтрин. - Давай, аккуратно. Потерпи немножечко, сейчас. Вот так... вот так... Генри, давай!  
Мышеловка свалилась со стола, когда Данн стянул её с тонкой конечности ксёныша. Тот с писком отскочил назад.  
\- Не убегай, - снова заговорила Кэтрин, - дай посмотрю, что случилось. Вдруг нужно лечить?  
Данн пытался рассмотреть так, со своего места, что случилось с ксёнышем. Но вроде бы открытой раны не было - кислотой стол не прожгло. Возможен, конечно, перелом или очень сильный ушиб.  
\- Маленький, - Кэтрин поймала ксёныша в ладони и принялась осматривать, уговаривая не сопротивляться и не дёргаться. - Так болит? А так? А если вот так? Больно, да? Давай приложим холодное, так будет меньше болеть...  
Данн смотрел, как растрёпанная, поднятая с постели среди ночи Кэтрин, кутаясь в халат, прикладывает к повреждённой лапке ксёныша вытащенный из холодильника лёд, аккуратно обматывает саолфеткой.  
Ксёныш плакал и скрипел, жалуясь на боль, обиженно щёлкал зубами, но не вырывался из заботливых женских рук.  
\- И что случилось такого, что ты попал в мышеловку? - сокрушалась Кэтрин. - Не расскажешь?  
И ксёныш жаловался, рассказывал и снова жаловался.  
Сам Данн, разумеется, не понимал ни слова, ведь говорили не с ним. Он смотрел на чёрной масти зубастую мелочь, на опухшую заднюю лапку, на беспокойно стучащий по кухонному столу тонкий хвост... и думал, что вот, ещё один чей-то ребёнок тоже попал в беду. Какая-то сволочуга поставила мышеловку в том месте, где носятся по ночам хвостатые ксенские дети, прекрасно видящие в темноте живность, но от непоседливости с трудом замечающие хитрые ловушки.   
\- Это опять Фрэзер, - Кэтрин вздохнула, закончив укладывать пострадавшего в гнезде из полотенец и салфеток, устроенном прямо на столе.   
\- Фрэзер? - Данн нахмурился.  
Он только что поставил кипятиться чайник, потому что им с Кэтрин точно не помещает чай послаще, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
\- Да, - она откинула за спину растрепавшиеся длинные волосы цвета гречишного мёда, все в мелкую кудряшку, и слабо улыбнулась. - Совсем выживший из ума старик, его дом в конце улицы. Считает, что по его участку бегают крысы.   
\- А на самом деле? - Данн поставил перед ней кружку с чаем, придвинул поближе сахарницу.  
\- А на самом деле через его участок проложили себе тропу полёвки. На них охотятся совы, кошки... и ксёныши. Совсем недавно соседскую кошку вытаскивали вот из такой же ловушки, - она кивнула на пол, где по-прежнему валялась сломанная мышеловка. - Ей повезло меньше, чем Квиссу, у неё перелом. У Квисса только сильный ушиб.  
Данн вздохнул:  
\- Я поговорю завтра со стариком.  
\- Спасибо.  
Данн смотрел на тёплую улыбку Кэтрин, на её тонкие исцарапанные пальцы, держащие горячую кружку с чаем, и думал, какого чёрта он до сих пор не женился на ней. Даже надетый наспех халат не делал её некрасивой, в нём она выглядела только... уютнее. Такая домашняя, тёплая...  
Если бы не Квисс, Данн уговорил бы Кэтрин остаться ночевать. Но в доме теперь находился ребёнок, так что...  
\- Ты отвезёшь его к родителям? - уже как-то сонно спросила Кэтрин и подпёрла кудрявую голову рукой.  
\- К родителям вряд ли... дел по горло, - Данн задумчиво уставился на дно своей кружки. - Но могу попробовать договориться с одним парнем, может, он разберётся с этим.  
Взрослые ксены не часто заходили в город, если только к своему человеку, навестить его или по каким-то своим ксенским делам. Если случались вот такие происшествия, стая не ломилась к людям за своим детёнышем - связь между отдельными особями и всей стаей работала прекрасно. Если ксёныш был в безопасности, об этом знали сразу. Мелочь обычно или возвращалась сама, или их приносили люди. В таких случаях всегда действовало одно из древних правил, чтобы не сеять панику в городе.  
Квисс зашевелился в гнезде и что-то недовольно пискнул.  
«Нет, малой, - подумал про себя Данн, - домой ты вернёшься самое позднее через день».  
Кэтрин с улыбкой смотрела на Данна, и читалась в её взгляде только безграничная нежность.


	7. Chapter 7

Будни егеря на самом деле довольно однообразны. Утро начинается с рассветом, трудовой день длится до заката. За несколько часов надо успеть обойти свой участок, проверить кормушки, где необходимо - добавить корма. Попутно - удостовериться, что нигде нет капканов или других браконьерских ловушек. Иногда приходится рубить деревья, подбирать тушки мёртвых птиц и зверья - если смерть кажется странной и требуется лабораторный анализ. Раз в месяц нужно взять пробы воды, почвы, кое-каких растений.

Однообразно, тяжело, но Чари нравилось. Иногда он выматывался так, что без задних ног падал на свой лежак в избушке и сразу проваливался в беспробудный сон.

Бывало, что после таких дней даже не всегда мог встать утром вовремя - просыпался только к полудню. Выходил из избушки на улицу, задирал голову вверх и смотрел в хмуро небо Парадайза, слушал потрескивания, постукивания леса, далёкие голоса птиц и тихие шорохи зверья. Лес жил, дышал - совсем как живой, как будто сам был одним огромным существом. И это существо обнимало Чари своими зелёными лапами миро, подокарпов и кахикатей, дышало в загривок запахами папоротников и диких лилий с огромными жёсткими лепестками.

Когда дождь лил сплошным потоком, так сильно, что на улицу не возможно было выйти - и не утонуть, Чари оставался в избушке и включал радио. Оно было уже очень старым, пережило не одно поколение егерей в этих лесах. Тихо потрескивая, чёрно-красный приёмник передавал последние новости Ковенанта, прогноз погоды, музыку, а по вечерам начинались чтения книг. Чтения Чари любил не меньше, чем свою работу. Самому читать было некогда, а то и вовсе усталость давила так, что не хватало сил даже глаз открыть.

Но чаще всего вечерами приходилось писать отчёты и отправлять их начальству. Не имеет значения, где ты находишься, в городе или в сердце непроходимой чащобы - отчёты найдут тебя везде...

В этот вечер погода разыгралась не на шутку, за окном сверкали молнии, где-то в бешеных небесах Парадайза рокотал гром, тяжёлые капли дождя лупили в стекло с такой силой, что казалось, они его вот-вот разобьют.

Чари сидел на своём лежаке, забравшись с ногами и закутавшись в одеяло - тепло он любил больше, чем промозглую сырость.

На низком деревянном столе горели две толстенных свечи, стоящие в консервных банках, от жарко растопленной печки шло живительное тепло.

Чари смотрел в экран своего планшета - и в голове было на редкость пусто. Утром пришёл запрос из Управления - лисы всё не давали покоя, начальство требовало сообщить количество поголовья на участке Чари. Требовалось рассчитать объём снабжения, потому что если у животных чумка, для профилактики нужны были витамины. Начальство обещало разнообразить корма и прислать что-то там ещё для улучшения питания зверья...

Чари тупо смотрел в экран. Но ни одна здравая мысль не приходила в голову.

Сидящий прямо на столе ксёныш тихо пискнул и спрыгнул на пол.

\- Осторожнее, Квисс, - Чари слегка поморщился. - Лапы побереги.

Ксёныш в ответ громко щёлкнул зубами.

\- Ну, да, конечно. Это не ты на днях получил капканом.

Хвостатая мелочь сиганула к холодильнику - прямо на дверцу, и съехала вниз, чертя когтями длинные борозды. Уже не первые. Сколько здесь перебывало ксёнышей - это не передать словами. И всех их тянуло к холодильнику как магнитом. Ну, правильно. Где ещё столько мяса найдёшь? Только в холодильнике. Ну, или в подполе, но туда лучше не соваться, можно и не выбраться.

\- Квисс, угомонись, к родителям ещё не скоро.

Ксёныш фыркнул и сел на пол, обвив себя хвостом. Конечно, нарезку больше не дадут.

В дождь ксены обычно сидят в тепле своих гнёзд, там, где нет промозглой сырости и ледяной воды. Если есть возможность выбирать, они предпочитают тепло собственных жилищ с влажным контролируемым климатом, а не... не вот это вот всё, что сейчас творится снаружи.

Квисс попал к Чари накануне возвращения в лес - тот полицейский детектив, Данн, зашёл в Управление и притащил в спортивной сумке раненого ксёныша, заботливо завёрнутого в полотенце. Мелкий непоседа где-то бегал полночи, наткнулся на капкан и повредил лапу.

Хоть и говорят, что на ксенах всё заживает быстрее, чем на кошках, на самом деле это не совсем так. И что самое поганое - лечить их гораздо сложнее, чем кошек.

Квисса - вместе с сумкой - передали Чари и попросили вернуть домой.

Пришлось согласиться. Не бросать же эту бестолочь на произвол судьбы?

Чари невесело усмехнулся и слегка пошевелил хвостом под одеялом, чтобы привлечь внимание ксёныша. Тот правильно понял намёк и в два прыжка оказался на лежаке, и теперь скакал по одеялу, пытаясь поймать хвост Чари.

Экран планшета всё ещё оставался девственно пуст...

Ну какой отчёт можно написать, если весь день безвылазно просидел в избушке? О чём?

В большей степени Чари сейчас волновало то жуткое убийство ребёнка, но думать о таком при ксёныше просто нельзя. Что знает один ксен... ну, дальше понятно.

Поэтому Чари пытался придумать, что написать в отчёте, но выходило плохо.

Он уже собирался убрать планшет подальше и просто включить радио, как раз должны были продолжить читать «Франкенштейна», и именно в этот момент ожил коммуникатор.

Чари покосился на пристроившегося на одеяле Квисса и ответил на вызов:

\- Чари на связи, слушаю.

\- Чари, это Саманта, - голографическое изображение оставалось нестабильным из-за помех, вызванных грозой, но Чари узнал её голос.

\- Привет, Сэм, что случилось?

\- В городе ЧП. Пропал ещё один ребёнок. Полиция прочесала весь город, всё побережье, никаких следов найти не удалось. Департамент полиции обратился к нам за помощью - возможно, ребёнок ушёл в лес.

Чари потёр переносицу и устало вздохнул:

\- Так, давай по порядку. Кто, когда... ну, и всё остальное.

Саманта остановила его:

\- Это будет совместная с полицией поисковая операция, и...

\- Так, стоп, молчи! - Чари снова посмотрел на Квисса, который принялся грызть уголок одеяла. - У меня тут дети, знаешь ли. Ксенские. Психика хрупкая, надо бы поберечь. Лучше вышли мне всё на почту. Когда выходить на поиски?

\- Завтра утром. С тобой свяжется представитель Департамента, скажут, кто входит в твою поисковую группу.

Чари прикинул в уме, что из этого может выйти. По всему получалось, что Квисса надо бы вернуть домой уже сейчас. Во-первых, чем меньше слышит ксёныш, тем меньше знает стая, а сам Чари не мог поручиться, что не выплеснет своё беспокойство на ксенов случайно.

\- Чари? - взволнованно позвала его Саманта. - У тебя точно всё хорошо? В прошлый раз ты выглядел подавленным.

\- У меня всё хорошо, извини, что испортил тогда вечер... в «Чертополох» сходим как-нибудь потом. Не сердись, ладно?

\- Я не сержусь, я беспокоюсь... - она вздохнула. - Сейчас всё так странно...

\- Это точно. До скорого, Сэм, - он слабо улыбнулся, понимая, что его она всё равно не увидит, слишком плохая связь из-за грозы. - Береги себя.

\- Ты тоже.

Голографическое изображение в помехах мигнуло, и связь прервалась.

Квисс бросил жевать одеяло и взволнованно посмотрел на Чари, спрашивая, что случилось.

Тот поморщился и ответил:

\- Потерялся человеческий детёныш. Такой же бестолковый как ты, только ещё и совсем беспомощный. Ты хотя бы со стаей связаться можешь, и тебя по-любому найдут. А он не может.

Квисс грустно опустил голову - ему тоже было жалко беспомощного детёныша, которого не смогут услышать ни папа, ни мама, ни один khaish, потому что люди не умеют общаться, как ксеноморфы. Точнее, некоторые умеют, но их так мало... слишком мало. И у них нет своего Аие.

\- Это точно, своего Аие у людей нет. Так что давай, будем собираться, надо забросить тебя домой, а заодно поговорить кое с кем.

Квисс подскочил на месте и тревожно посмотрел в окно, за которым по-прежнему царила темень, иногда разрезаемая молниями, и хлестал дождь.

Скакать по лужам под непрекращающимся дождём и при этом тащить на плече сумку с ксёнышем - то ещё удовольствие. Лапа у Квисса по-прежнему болела, поэтому Чари не рискнул просто сунуть ксёныша запазуху. Так хоть и будет теплее - обоим, кстати, - но больше шансов, что Квисс получит ещё какую-нибудь травму, не сумев удержаться когтями за одежду во время очередного прыжка Чари. А Чари нёсся по дождливому лесу именно прыжками - и босиком. Ботинки пришлось засунуть отдельно в рюкзак.

Где-то около получаса бешеного бега, когда вода льётся с небес сплошным потом, когда ноги скользят по мокрой траве и едва не спотыкаются о торчащие из луж корни деревьев... и вот, взмокший от пота, тяжело дышащий, Чари ввалился в одну из пещер предгорья. Здесь было достаточно сухо - по сравнению с тем, что творилось снаружи, тепло и знакомо пахло ксенами.

Чари устало привалился плечом к ближайшему камню и выдохнул.

Так, всё, надо собраться, чтобы всё успеть...

Из темноты пещеры послышались шорохи и тихое шипение, на которое тут же откликнулся Квисс, беспокойно зашевелившись в сумке.

Когда перед Чари прямо с потолка свесился здоровенный ксен и лапой коснулся лица Чари, тот только облегчённо вздохнул:

\- Привет, Ихха. Есть чего пожрать? - и широко улыбнулся, во все свои нечеловечески острые зубы.

Под потолком пещеры лениво дрейфовали маленькие рои светлячков - от одной стены к другой и обратно. Тут и там светились синеватым светом грибы, пахло сухим мхом и травой, а из-за тёмного поворота тянуло знакомой тёплой влагой ксенского гнезда.

Ихха, тёмно-серый ксен, встретивший Чари, теперь сидел у входа в гнездо и внимательно изучал скачущего по пещере Квисса - детёныш благополучно вернулся домой и теперь, иногда припадая на одну лапу, лазил везде, где только мог. Тот ещё непоседа.

Чари сидел на ворохе сухой травы, завернувшись в свой походный плед, и рассказывал Иххе:

\- Короче, завтра люди начнут поиск, ну, сам знаешь, детёныши часто уходят в лес без спросу. Этот ничего никому не сказал, пропал вообще. Люди думают, что тоже мог уйти в лес. Передай остальным, чтобы не беспокоились, мы постараемся, по возможности, не мешать охотиться.

«А сам чего не скажешь?» - Ихха с любопытством склонил голову.

\- Я не могу пока выйти на общий канал, - Чари вздохнул. - Сам ничего толком не знаю. Переживаю, конечно, поэтому не хочу тащить вас в этот бардак. Вам своих бестолочей хватает. Но если ваша помощь понадобится, я обязательно скажу.

Ихха фыркнул. Лёг на покрытый травой пол пещеры и свернулся кольцом, продолжая наблюдать за Квиссом. Конечно, они беспокоились, конечно, переживали. Когда Квисс попал в капкан, он - вот уж действительно бестолочь - вообще промолчал, никого не позвал на помощь. А ведь если бы позвал, стая нашла бы, кого попросить вытащить ксёныша из капкана. Всё прошло бы быстрее и не так болезненно.

Детёныши такие детёныши - что человеческие, что ксенские. Одинаково... бестолковые.

Чари отрезал от мясистого плода шипуна ещё кусочек и отправил в рот, задумчиво жуя. Вот уж действительно великое изобретение отца эти шипуны - и вкусно, и сытно, и растут быстро в любое время года. А главное - они мясные. Как отец до этого додумался - тот ещё вопрос, но без профессора это была трудновыполнимая задача... впрочем, без профессора сам Парадайз был трудновыполним. Чари помнил, что видел в отцовских снах, сами ксены помнили всё, что происходило, - от начала и до конца. Живые свидетели истории Парадайза.

Ихха снова фыркнул: «Ночевать остаёшься? Снаружи противно».

\- Не, мне ещё по делам. Щас передохну... и дальше поскачу, - Чари вздохнул. - Кстати, вы про лис ничего больше не слышали?

«Чумных твоих, что ли?»

\- Тех самых.

Ихха молча выдохнул. Не слышали, значит.

\- А про другое зверьё? Невкусных больше не было?

«На побережье охотиться стало плохо».

\- Почему?

«А там нет никого».

Чари не рискнул интересоваться плотнее. Ихха, конечно, охотно показал бы всё, что ксены видели, объяснил бы наглядно, что не так. Но для этого нужно было выйти в общую сеть общения.

Чари дожевал ещё один кусок шипунского мяса и задумчиво уставился в темноту.

Квисс с радостным писком свалился с потолка пещеры прямо в капюшон Чари, держа в зубах большую ночную бабочку.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения, что так сильно тянула с продолжением текста. Но он не заброшен, я над ним работаю. Честно)) Надеюсь, вы его всё ещё ждёте.

Известие об очередном исчезновении ребёнка застало детектива Данна за просмотром архивных дел сорокалетней давности. Все выходные его не покидала мысль, что есть в происходящем какая-то странность, неясная, вызывающая тревогу. И это помимо основных подозрений, которые и так не давали спать. Подозревать ксеноморфа в нападении на ребёнка — это что-то совсем несусветное. Но факт, что ксеноморф действительно находился на месте убийства, был настолько бесспорным, что от него не получалось просто отмахнуться и забыть. Знали об этом только трое — сам Данн, эксперт Дрейк и егерь со странным именем Чари, егерь, кровно связанный с ксеноморфами. Решили пока не распространяться об этом, но время утекало сквозь пальцы, как вода, и от недели, о которой просил Данн, оставалось всё меньше... Шёл уже четвёртый день, а ничего выяснить толком пока так и не удалось.

Дрейк снова побывал у Стоячих камней, дополнил карту места ещё несколькими пометками, расставил флажки там, где нашлись подозрительные царапины неясного происхождения на камнях и странные рытвины на морском дне.

Данн помнил, что на этом месте когда-то уже было расследование, связанное с контрабандой аммолита с Мидгарда. Тогда во время шторма перевернулась лодка, были жертвы, заодно выяснилось, что переправлялась большая партия украденного с месторождения камня. Данн точно помнил, что для расследования делали снимки дна.

Он как раз сидел в архиве, внимательно изучая записи на стационарном компьютере, подключенном к архивной базе. Едва успел добраться до подробного обзора карты дна с пометками расположения затонувшей лодки, когда ему позвонила секретарь и сообщила о срочном совещании, на котором обязаны присутствовать буквально все сотрудники Департамента. Пришлось всё бросать и немедленно бежать в главное здание, чтобы успеть к началу.

То, что пропал ещё один ребёнок, стало не просто ударом для всего Департамента Полиции Ковенанта, это всколыхнуло всех сотрудников, заставив вспомнить страшный — и почти фантастический — термин из давно забытого криминального прошлого Земли. Термин «серийный убийца» мелькнул в мыслях буквально каждого из ста сорока присутствующих в актовом зале — единственном помещении, где можно было собрать столько народа. Кое-где пронеслось тихим шепотком «маньяк», но тут же затихло.

После короткого вступительного слова представитель отдела поисковиков, представившийся как Пол Барретт, включил проектор, чтобы ознакомить присутствующих с необходимой информацией. В зале зависла большая голограмма с фотографией пятнадцатилетней девчонки. Барретт заговорил:

— Пропала школьница — Эсилд Мёрли, четырнадцати лет. Блондинка, голубые глаза, рост 164 см, волосы длинные, на правой голени шрам. Предположительно, была одета в красную куртку, чёрные тёплые брюки, зелёный свитер и чёрные утяжелённые ботинки для горных прогулок. Девочка из благополучной семьи, хорошо учится, не прогуливает, подрабатывает в книжном «Пять центов» на Квин Стрит. Раньше из дома не уходила. Мать, Элестрен Мёрли, работает в госпитале медсестрой, — смена кадра, появилось фото женщины в медицинской форме. — Отец, Кенан Мёрли, инженер, часто бывает в командировках, — снова смена кадра, на этот раз появилось фото мужчины в строгом деловом костюме. — Семья из этнических корнуолльских переселенцев. Соседи о них отзываются только положительно. Предположительно, Эсилд пропала в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. В субботу вечером мать ушла на работу в ночную смену, отец отсутствует в городе с начала месяца — уехал в командировку в Мидгард. С ним уже связались, должен вернуться завтра. В воскресенье мать вернулась со смены, но дочери дома не было. Сначала мать думала, что Эсилд ушла к подружке — обзвонила всех, но её с пятницы никто не видел. Мать обошла соседей, но тоже безрезультатно. В булочной девочку не видели, в книжном она не появлялась так же с пятницы. Мать подняла на ноги всех соседей, первым делом обошли все парки, дошли на всякий случай до побережья... — появилась голографическая карта Ковенанта с красными флажками. — А потом нашли это...

Карта сменилась другим изображением: в небольшом подлеске валялась разодранная камуфляжного цвета палатка, вокруг был разбросан какой-то мелкий мусор.

Барретт продолжал:

— В палатке обнаружили распотрошённый рюкзак Эсилд. Внутри также разбросаны огрызки яблок, крошки печенья... Чётко были видны следы лап енотов. И кровь, — снова смена кадра, на этот раз снятые крупным планом тёмные пятна на ткани палатки, брызгами и достаточно большими лужицами. — Мать обратилась в полицию — сразу в отдел поиска пропавших подростков, надеясь, что дочь просто ушла из дома. Что она ещё жива, а кровь... возможно, кровь тех же енотов. Но экспертиза показала...

Зал молчал, внимательно слушая и изучая снимки, карты.

Из того, что видел Данн в демонстрируемой подборке информации, дело выходило скверным. Кое-что он мог уже предположить, и эти предположения ему не нравились. Судя по всему, Эсилд не ссорилась с родными накануне, но почему-то заранее готовила побег. Странностей за ней никто не замечал, вела она себя, как обычно, не беспокоилась, не пропадала по вечерам из дома. По словам одноклассниц, у неё даже кавалера не было, чтобы можно было заподозрить несчастную любовь. Но с какого-то перепугу Эсилд заранее собрала вещи, где-то раздобыла — и прятала — палатку и еду. А потом исчезла. Не просто ушла из дома. Она поставила палатку у края леса недалеко от побережья, там, откуда хорошо видны Стоячие Камни. Но почему-то её следов нет ни рядом с палаткой, ни где-то поблизости. Зато есть рюкзак, явно брошенный в спешке. Еноты до него добрались уже потом, видимо, вытаскивали яблоки и печенье. Что же до следов крови... Тут они были достаточного количества, чтобы заподозрить серьёзную рану. К слову, анализ показал то же, что было указано и в медкарте девчонки — в её семье ген-икс передавался, но был пассивным. То есть ни разу не проявился.

Сейчас Данн мог предположить только один вариант: Эсилд могла что-то увидеть, там, у Стоячих Камней. И это что-то очень её напугало.

Не хотелось думать, что увиденное могло её убить. Лучше пока считать, что она просто сбежала в лес, подальше от берега, подальше от Стоячих Камней.

Но лес — это вотчина ксенов, опасное место, где любой неверный шаг может стоить жизни.

Найти бы её... Поговорить и спросить, что именно она могла видеть. И видела ли.

Закончив с общей информацией по делу, Барретт замолк, сделал глоток воды из бутылки, которую держал всё это время в руках, и предложил:

— Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, коллеги, прошу задавать. Вместе думать легче, те, кто останутся в Департаменте, продолжат сбор необходимой информации.

Руку подняла кто-то из психологов отдела поисковиков:

— Мистер Барретт, а что известно о расписании девочки? Как сочеталась учёба и подработка? Возможно, где-то были «окна», о которых не знали родители?

Барретт вывел ещё один кадр перед собравшимися, на этот раз с расписанием:

— В понедельник и среду занятия в её классе начинаются в десять и заканчиваются в четырнадцать. Во вторник, и пятницу начинаются в десять и заканчиваются в тринадцать. По четвергам у них проектный день — выполняют дома задания для школьных проектов. В книжном она помогала во вторник и пятницу сразу после школы. Домой уходила в пятнадцать...

— В это время обычно темнеет, — произнёс кто-то из поисковиков. — Как на это смотрели родители?

Барретт снова вывел карту города:

— Дом семьи Мёрли находится на соседней улице через дорогу. Здесь не ходит общественный транспорт, поэтому абсолютно безопасно даже в сумерки. К тому же на Квин Стрит хорошее освещение.

Тот же психолог снова спросила:

— А какой у неё был проект? Чем она занималась по четвергам?

— У Эсилд был экологический проект, разделённый на три этапа. По словам преподавательницы, Эсилд пока работала над первым этапом — измеряла чистоту воды. Следующими должны были стать наблюдение за городскими птицами и садовыми грызунами. Такие обычно проходят в парках и на семейных садовых участках, обычный школьный проект, практически классика.

Слушая новую информацию, Данн задумчиво пожевал губу. Если девочка была достаточно ответственной — классика была в её стиле. Но если она была увлечена этим проектом... делилась ли она с кем-то своими результатами по проекту? С кем-то, кроме преподавателя. Не все дети любят проторенные дорожки, некоторые ищут новые пути к цели.

После окончания части с вопросами Барретт устало вздохнул, выключил голограмму и сел на своё место.

В зале повисла угнетающая тишина.

— Коллеги, — как можно спокойнее произнёс комиссар полиции Эрве Легаре, вымотанный, постаревший за прошедшую неполную неделю лет на десять и выглядевший теперь на все семьдесят. Не выдерживал старик таких встрясок, не выдерживал, хотя и старался не показывать вида. — Коллеги, в городе происходят страшные события, но мы должны собраться и сделать всё возможное, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось. Но это вы и без меня знаете. А сейчас... мисс Янг передаст вам на коммуникаторы всю необходимую информацию, но, поскольку в лесах бывают серьёзные проблемы со связью, на выходе из зала вам всем раздадут распечатанные инструкции, согласно которым вы и будете действовать в ближайшие трое суток. Мы уже договорились с Управлением Лесного Хозяйства, нам помогут егеря. Всего будет шесть больших поисковых групп, каждая разделена на три малых подгруппы по шесть человек в каждой. Мы связались с Неметоном, завтра утром прибудут их специалисты... как только освободятся после устранения последствий ещё одного оползня в Синайских горах. В каждую подгруппу будет входить оперативник, поисковик и психолог. Остальной состав — согласно индивидуальным инструкциям. Возможно, ребёнок сбежал — будем на это надеяться. Сбежал, потому что проснулся ген-икс. Они часто этого пугаются, вы знаете. Будем надеяться на лучшее, коллеги. А теперь все свободны. Удачи вам.

По сути, совещание заняло всего лишь час. До окончания светового дня оставалось ещё три часа, мало для поисков при нормальном освещении, но с момента исчезновения прошло уже достаточно времени, поэтому поиски будут идти фактически круглосуточно.

Данн встал со своего места и подошёл к Барретту, который уже собирался выходить из зала.

— Мистер Барретт, я детектив Данн. Я не стал говорить об этом при всех, потому что до конца не уверен. Есть ли возможность узнать, общалась ли с кем-то Эсилд на тему своего проекта? Мне кажется... здесь есть, где копнуть.

Вблизи Барретт выглядел таким же измученным, как и комиссар Легаре — возможно, за эти сутки он и не спал даже толком... Тяжело вздохнув, Барретт вытащил из кармана записную книжку, записал фамилию Данна и спокойно ответил:

— Мы опросим её знакомых на эту тему, детектив. Как только что-то узнаем, я вам сообщу. Ваш номер, чтобы я мог отправить вам информацию?

— М187. Спасибо.

— Пока не за что. У вас есть какие-то мысли по этому поводу? Если есть... важна любая теория.

— Пока нет никакой теории. Только смутное предчувствие. Я не детский психолог, мистер Барретт, я из убойного отдела, сами понимаете, мы всегда предполагаем худшее, так по инструкции положено.

— Понимаю. Спасибо за содействие, детектив.

Барретт крепко пожал ему руку и поспешил к выходу. Скорее всего, он и сейчас не отправится отдыхать, а будет курировать поиски девчонки по всему Ковенанту и за его пределами.

Получив на выходе из зала распечатанную на бумаге инструкцию с картой участка поисков и накладной на снаряжение, Данн поспешил на склад. Там уже собралась приличная очередь, пришлось встать в конце. Коллеги в процессе ожидания знакомились с документами, кто-то вполголоса обсуждал предстоящие поиски. В животе у Данна жалобно заурчало — пообедать так и не получилось. Сзади раздался знакомый голос:

— Данн, не травмируй мою психику, сгоняй в буфет за сандвичами, я заберу за обоих, если что.

Данн резко обернулся и ошарашенно уставился на детектива Мэри Стюарт из отдела незаконной торговли. Высокая, спортивного телосложения, крашеная в ярко-фиолетовый, она нагло ему улыбалась:

— Чего уставился-то? Сгоняй, говорю, в буфет. Мне тоже возьми пару штук. И стаканчик с кофе.

— Наглеешь на глазах, я смотрю, — он выдохнул с беззлобной усталостью. — Держи накладную, так уж и быть. Сейчас приду.

— Ааатлищна! — Стюарт весело подмигнула ему.

Она была младше Данна лет на восемь, но терпеть не могла соблюдать даже субординацию, что уж говорить о разнице в возрасте. Они как-то пересекались, года два назад, вместе расследовали дело о контрабанде янтаря. Это дело до сих пор отзывалось у Данна тупой болью, потому что оказалось продолжением того убийства, которое первым попало ему в руки ещё в молодости.

Янтарь — красивый камень. Он очень нравился ксенам, особенно совсем мелким, им нравилось играть красивыми жёлтыми камешками, тёплыми и пахнущими то ли смолой, то ли чем-то ещё. Иногда ксены грызли янтарь, видимо, восполняли какие-то минералы в своём организме. Иными словами, добыча янтаря охранялась законом, потому что на месторождениях часто паслись ксены. В том старом деле... убитой оказалась одинокая вдова, у которой из всей семьи остался только взрослый ксен и его мелкий отпрыск. Ксёныш таскал женщине мелкие янтарные зёрна — как подарок, потому что они просто красивые. Та складывала подаренное в деревянную шкатулочку и иногда доставала, когда было очень тоскливо одной или когда забегал ксенский «внучёк». Кто-то из соседей узнал об этом и позарился на чужое добро... залез ночью в дом, думая, что женщина уехала по делам в город, хотел просто забрать фотографию ксёныша, чтобы отловить мелочь потом в лесу и выманить информацию о месторождении янтаря. В итоге всё закончилось гибелью женщины, оказавшейся в этот вечер дома из-за плохого самочувствия.

Спустя годы шкатулка с янтарём всплыла снова — её тогда не удалось найти, но нашли теперь. И кто-то из доморощенных умельцев определил, что месторождение этого янтаря до сих пор не известно. Иными словами, есть неучтённый источник...

Короче, дело расследовали по двум направлениям: незаконная торговля природными ресурсами и дорасследование старого убийства.

Данн считал, что Стюарт умная и компетентная, но её поведение явно не вписывалось в служебные рамки.

Из буфета он вернулся с двумя пластиковыми стаканами кофе и пакетом всего, что только смог там купить — буфет быстро пустел, учитывая, что пообедать сегодня не смогли многие.

Стюарт как раз получала снаряжение для Данна — оставалось только заверить накладную, и Данн приложил указательный палец к сканеру.

Вышли со Стюарт под дождь как раз к тому моменту, когда во двор Департамента въезжали служебные автобусы. Стюарт взглянула на номера ближайших и махнула рукой:

— Нам туда, наш 6-й.

Данн только вздохнул. Он помнил маршрут, по которому им предстояло двигаться.

Основных поисковых групп было всего шесть не просто так — егерей в Ковенанте было только шесть. И именно они должны были вести людей по лесу. Данн в очередной раз вздохнул: вот был бы полный комплект людей в Управлении, дело пошло бы быстрее и проще.

Автобус остановился на небольшой площадке рядом с дорогой, ведущей в лес — дальше транспорту двигаться было нельзя, поэтому всем пришлось выйти.

Народ шумел, разминаясь после сорока минут сидения, кто-то в очередной раз быстро проверял вводные данные на коммуникаторах, пока связь ещё работала. Дальше будет глухой лес — и никакой связи.

Стюарт пихнула Данна локтём под бок и тихо сказала:

— О, смотри!

А посмотреть было на что. На дороге стоял егерь, что-то читающий на планшете, рядом с ним сидел на земле необычный ксен — белый, с шипами на спине, удивительно худой. Голова его отличалась формой — скорее, заострённая, чем идеально вытянутая. На плече егеря скакал мелкий ксёныш той же породы.

— Неоморфы, — еле слышно выдохнула Стюарт с заметным восхищением в голосе. — Я про них только книжки читала да учебные фильмы смотрела в детстве. Думала, их уже и не осталось совсем! Смотри, какие!

— Смотрю, — вздохнул Данн.

Но смотрел он не на ксенов, а на егеря. С неба опять сыпал мелко моросящий дождь, со стороны океана дул сильный ветер, а этот охламон опять в незастёгнутой куртке и с мокрой после дождя головой.

Будто услышав его, егерь поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Данна. И вдруг легко усмехнулся и помахал рукой. Нетерпеливо скакавший у него на плече ксёныш повернулся в сторону Данна мгновенно, за ним повернулся и взрослый ксен, до этого сидевший довольно смирно.

Остальные полицейские притихли, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим, тишина воцарилась просто оглушительная.

Нарушил её егерь, который, негромко прокашлявшись, спокойно заговорил:

— Народ, слушай сюда. Меня зовут Чари, я куратор вашей основной группы. Сверять вас по списку не буду, и так вижу, все в сборе. К слову, говорю заранее, я телепат. Если кто заблудится, орать на весь лес не надо, я услышу, достаточно будет просто подумать, что у вас возникли проблемы. Если найдёте девчонку, тоже орать не нужно. На счёт связи. У нас тут с ней дела обстоят очень плохо из-за северного гребня и залежей железной руды. О рациях можете забыть тоже. А теперь давайте я вас познакомлю с нашими помощниками. Это Айра, — Чари указал на взрослого неоморфа, который ехидно фыркнул. — Я попросил его стаю помочь нам с поисками. У неоморфов нюх намного лучше, чем у протоморфов. Плюс всякие особенности восприятия окружающей среды, которых опять же нет у прото. Если девчонка мертва, нео найдут тело быстрее, чем кто-то другой. А это, — теперь Чари похлопал по холке белого неоморфёнка, который тут же вцепился лапками в его пальцы, царапая их когтями, — это Рен. Хоть он и маленький, но нюх у него острый. Бояться этих ребят не нужно, меня, кстати, тоже.

Это явно было сказано в сторону кого-то из поисковой группы. Егерь даже как-то укоризненно взмахнул хвостом, но потом продолжил:

— Сейчас, пока мы не ушли далеко в лес и связь ещё работает, предлагаю уточнить на карте маршруты, разбиться сразу на три подгруппы. Для двух подгрупп проводниками будут ребята из нашего Управления, на этот участок у нас ещё есть кое-кто из лесников, орнитологов и один геолог. Они, конечно, не так тесно общаются с ксенами, но местность знают неплохо. С ними встретимся уже в лесу, эти ребята со смены ещё не возвращались.

Взрослый нео, Айра, вдруг резко встал в полный рост, снова фыркнул, повёл головой по сторонам — и сильными скачками умчался в лес, оставив на мокрой земле глубокие следы. Неоморфёнок, Рен, беспокойно перебрался на другое плечо егеря и попытался забраться под капюшон.

И в этот момент дождь пошёл сильнее, переходя в ливень.

Данн провёл по лицу ладонью, стирая воду, и вздохнул:

— Да, нюх у этих ребят что надо...

Застывшая рядом Стюарт несмело хмыкнула.

— Ладно, — Чари помог Рену спрятаться от дождя под капюшон куртки и снова обратил своё внимание на поисковую группу. Развернул голографическую карту как можно крупнее. На ней тут же потекли разноцветные ручейки маршрутов поиска. — Народ, у кого номер 6.1, ваш маршрут...

Данн слушал, кутался в дождевик, натягивая на голову капюшон и просчитывая в голове возможные варианты того, что они могут найти в итоге... Если найдут.

Больше всего его беспокоил тот факт, что на месте обнаружения палатки нашли только разодранный рюкзак и огрызки яблок. Во-первых, рюкзак был пустым. Во-вторых, никаких других вещей не нашли. На улице холод собачий и сырость, неужели она не взяла с собой никакого пледа? Шарф, варежки, шапка... хоть что-нибудь да нашлось бы. Мало того, неужели в рюкзаке были только яблоки с печеньем? Ни тебе бумажек, книжек, ручек-ластиков, даже батареек для фонаря нет. И третье. Неужели не было с собой ни термоса, ни грелки? Даже банальных спичек не нашли. Не мог подросток свалить в лес фактически в исподнем и с пустым рюкзаком. Мальчишка Капуров хотя бы рыбу с собой прихватил в количестве и хлеба буханку. А эта только яблоки? Так не бывает...

— Данн, опять витаешь где-то, — новый тычок локтём под рёбра вывел Данна из раздумий. Стюарт с осуждением на него посмотрела. — Ты как вообще искать собираешься при таком настрое?

— Как полагается, так и буду. Ты в какой подгруппе?

— В 6.2... — Стюарт вздохнула и убрала цветную прядку волос, выбившуюся из-под тонкой вязаной шапки. — Судя по всему, у нас провожатым будет этот, как его... орнитолог, во.

— Значит, будем в разных группах.

— Ага.

Данн понятия не имел, радоваться этому факту или нет. Потому что он сам входил в 6.1, а значит, их провожатым будет Чари... и мелкий Рен.

Дождь лил как из ведра, громко стучал каплями по жёлтому пластику дождевиков поисковой группы. Народ внимательно слушал егеря, зябко потирал замёрзшие руки, что-то отмечал на своих планшетах.

В серых небесах сверкнула первая молния.


End file.
